Highlander: Chronology/Time Line
Middle Paleolithic Period (200,000 to 40,000 years ago) 50,000 BC * Numerous Aboriginal stone tools were found in gravel sediments in Castlereagh, Sydney, Australia. At first when these results were new they were controversial; more recently dating of the same strata has revised and corroborated these dates. * Start of the Mousterian Pluvial in North Africa. 45,000–43,000 BC * Earliest evidence of modern humans found in Europe, in Southern Italy. These are indirectly dated. 43,000–41,000 BC * Ornaments and skeletal remains of modern humans, at Ksar Akil in Lebanon. These are directly dated. * Denisova hominins live in the Altai Mountains (Russia, China, Mongolia, and Kazakhstan) 40,000–30,000 BC 40,000–35,000 BC * First human inhabitants in Perth, Australia, as evidenced by archaeological findings on the Upper Swan River. * During this time period, Melbourne, Australia was occupied by hunter-gatherers. * Early cultural centre in the Swabian Alps, oldest depiction of a human being (Venus of Hohle Fels), beginning of the Aurignacian. * Löwenmensch figure created in Hohlenstein-Stadel, one of the earliest figurative art. It is now in Ulmer Museum, Ulm, Germany. * The first flutes appear in Germany. * Most of the giant vertebrates and megafauna in Australia became extinct, around the time of the arrival of humans Venus of Laussel, an Upper Paleolithic (Gravettian) carving. * Examples of cave art in Spain are dated from around 40,000 BP, making them the oldest examples of art yet discovered in the world (see: Caves of Nerja). Scientists theorise that the paintings may have been made by Neanderthals, rather than by homo sapiens. * Wall painting with horses, rhinoceroses and aurochs is made at Chauvet Cave, Vallon-Pont-d'Arc, Ardéche gorge, France. Discovered in December 1994. * Archaeological studies support human presence in the Chek Lap Kok area (now Hong Kong International Airport) from 35,000 to 39,000 years ago.19 * Zar, Yataghyeri, Damjili and Taghlar caves in Azerbaijan. * First evidence of people inhabiting Japan.20 35,000 BC * Kostenki XVII, a layer of the Kostenki (Kostyonki) site, on the middle Don River, was occupied by the early upper paleolithic Spitsyn culture. 30,000 BC * First ground stone tools appear in Japan. * End of the Mousterian Pluvial in North Africa. * The area of Sydney was occupied by Aboriginal Australians during this time period, as evidenced by radiocarbon dating.22 In an archaeological dig in Parramatta, Western Sydney, it was found that the Aboriginals used charcoal, stone tools and possible ancient campfires. * First human settlement in Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia. The Venus of Brassempouy is preserved in the Musée d'Archéologie Nationale at Saint-Germain-en-Laye, near Paris. 30,000–20,000 BC 29,000–25,000 BC * Last eruption of the Ciomadul volcano in Romania. * Venus of Dolní Věstonice (Czech Republic). It is the oldest known ceramic in the world. * Venus of Willendorf, Austria, created. It is now at the Natural History Museum, Vienna. * The Red Lady of Paviland lived around 29,000–26,000 years ago. Recent evidence has come to light that he was a tribal chief.[citation needed] * Human settlement in Beijing, China dates from about 27,000 to 10,000 years ago.25 24,000 BC * Start of the second Mousterian Pluvial in North Africa. 23,000 BC * Venus of Petřkovice is created at Petřkovice in Ostrava, Czech Republic. It is now in Archeological Institute, Brno. 22,000 BC * Last Glacial Maximum: Venus of Brassempouy, Grotte du Pape, Brassempouy, Landes, France, created. It is now at Musée des Antiquités Nationales, Saint-Germain-en-Laye. 21,000 BC * Artifacts suggests early human activity occurred at some point in Canberra, Australia. Archaeological evidence of settlement in the region includes inhabited rock shelters, rock art, burial places, camps and quarry sites, and stone tools and arrangements. * * End of the second Mousterian Pluvial in North Africa. c 21,988 BC The Ancient Second Guardian the Source. c 20,000 BC * Emrys is the Shaman to his tribe when he becomes Immortal ("Shadow of Obsession"). * "The Great Flood", according to Methos ("Methuselah's Gift") c 17988 BC The return of the Source, The Ancient Second Guardian the Source. Mesolithic (from about 12,000 to 3,000 BC ) c 7,988 BC * The Watchers begin protecting their secret ("A Matter of Time") * The return of the Source c3500 BC * Kurgan peoples cross the Dneiper. ** The Sahara desert starts to form from semi-arid savannah, through desertification. ** c. 3500 BC: First known zoo at Hierakonpolis. ** c. 3400 BC: Sumerian temple record keepers redesign the stamp seal in the form of a cylinder. ** c. 3500 BC: Pictographic proto-writing starts developing towards writing proper in Sumer, thus starting what is technically considered history. ** c. 3500 BC: The first monument of which there is still a trace (Duma na nGiall) is built on the Hill of Tara, the ancient seat of the High King of Ireland.1 ** c. 3500 BC: Tin is discovered. c3300 BC * c. 3300 BC: Harappan script is discovered in Indus Valley c. 3300 BC: Pictographs in Uruk 3300 BC: to 3000 BC: Face of a woman, from Uruk (modern Warka, Iraq) is made. It is now in the Iraq Museum, Baghdad (stolen and recovered in 2003). c. 3300 BC: The Red Temple, the first phase of the Monte d'Accoddi sanctuary in Northwest Sardinia, is built. 3300-3000 BC: Evidence of proto-Thracians or proto-Dacians in the prehistoric period. Proto-Dacian or proto-Thracian people developed from a mixture of indigenous peoples and Indo-Europeans from the time of Proto-Indo-European expansion in the Early Bronze Age c3004 BC c3110 BC c. 3110 BC beginning of the reign of Narmer, first pharaoh to unify Ancient Egypt and founder of the 1st Dynasty. c. 3138 BC Ljubljana Marshes Wheel is a wooden wheel that was found in the Ljubljana Marshes in Slovenia.2 Radiocarbon dating showed that it is approximately 5,150 years old, which makes it the oldest wooden wheel yet discovered. Bronze Age (about 3,300 to 1,300 BC). * Methos remembers this is about when he took his first head, before that, things get a bit hazy ("Methos"). c1700 BC * Methos visits Egypt ("The Captive Soul"). ** c. 1700 BC – The last woolly mammoth goes extinct on Wrangel Island. ** c. 1700 BC – The city of Knossos on Crete is destroyed by fire.1 ** c. 1700 BC – Aegean metalworkers begin producing crafts that rival those of the ancient Near East, whose techniques they seem to borrow. ** c. 1700 BC – The Indus Valley Civilization comes to an end and the Cemetery H culture begins. ** c. 1700 BC – Lila-Ir-Tash starts ruling the Elamite Empire. ** c. 1700 BC – Bronze Age starts in China. ** c. 1700 BC – The Oxus civilization ends in today's Central Asia. ** c. 1700 BC – Meteor explosion produces Middle Ghor Event: Catastrophic Termination of a Bronze Age Civilization c1675 BC * Methos travels to Albion ("The Captive Soul"). c1575 BC * Methos leaves Albion ("The Captive Soul"). 1573 BC * Methos visits Egypt, and meets the Immortal Khyan ("The Captive Soul"). * c. 1259 BC—Ramesses II makes a peace agreement with the Hittites (other date is 1263 BC). * c. 1258 BC—The Exodus as depicted in the Bible. * 1251 BC—September 7, a solar eclipse1 on this date might mark the birth of legendary Heracles at Thebes, Greece. c1250 * Methos knew Helen of Troy ("Comes a Horseman"). * 1250 BC—Traditional date of the beginning of the Trojan War. * 1250 BC—Wu Ding emperor of Shang Dynasty to 1192 BC. * c. 1250 BC—Lion Gate, Mycenae, Greece, are made. Citadel walls are built. * c. 1250 BC—Papyrus of Ani created, during the 19th dynasty of the New Kingdom of Egypt. Before 1015 BC * The Kurgan was born somewhere along the Caspian Sea ("Highlander"). Before 1010 BC * The Kurgan's father tries to kill him, and leaves hims for dead. The Kurgan kills him in revenge, and takes the families sheep home, claiming a bear got to him ("Highlander"). Before 1007 BC * The Kurgan left his tribe and joined a group of bandits preying on caravans traveling the steppes between India and the Mediterranean ("Highlander"). c1000 BC? * Methos, Kronos, Silas and Caspian, the Four Horsemen. They enslave Cassandra, after wiping out her tribe and making her Immortal ("Comes a Horseman"). * 1000 BC—Iron Age starts. * c. 1000 BC—The United Kingdom of Israel reaches its largest size, it is Israel's golden age. * c. 1000 BC—Nok culture * c. 1000 BC—Latins come to Italy from the Danube region. * c. 1000 BC—Archaeological evidence obtained from inscriptions excavated in 2005 dates the Proto-Dravidian language, a classical language spoken in India. * c. 1000 BC—Assyrians started to conquer neighbouring regions. * 1000 BC—World population: 50,000,000 * 1000 BC—Priene, Western Anatolia is founded. * c. 1000 BC—Hungarian separates from its closest linguistic relatives, the Ob-Ugric languages. * c. 1000 BC—Saul. * c. 1000 BC—Ancient Iranian peoples enter Persia. * c. 1000 BC—Villanovans occupy the northern and western Italy. * c. 1000 BC—Phoenician alphabet is invented. * c. 1000 BC—Rice is cultivated in Ancient Japan. * 1000 BC—Early Horizon period starts in the Andes. * c. 1000 BC—Chavin culture starts in the Andes. * c. 1000 BC—Paracas culture starts in the Andes. * c. 1000 BC—Historical beginning of the peoples we later know as Illyrians * c. 1000 BC—Rough carbon-14 dating of the Cherchen Man. Iron Age (about 1,200 BC - 600 BC) Before 990 BC * The Kurgan becomes Immortal. Some time after that, he eventually encountered a Bedouin Arab who taught him about his Immortality ("Highlander"). 896 BC * The Immortal Tak Ne ("Ramirez") was born in an Egyptian city. ("Highlander"). c840 BC * Tak Ne was run over by a runaway cart in the streets of his city. He was mortally wounded and became Immortal. The fearful people banished him from his home. ("Highlander") 593 BC * Tak Ne married his third wife, Shakiko. Her father, Masamune, forged a magnificent Samurai katana for Tak Ne. ("Highlander") c540 BC Classical Era (about 700 BC - AD 600) * Tak Ne's wife, Shakiko died. He then presumably left Japan. ("Highlander") c400 BC * Methos may have known Socrates ("Messenger"). c300 BC * Methos may have known Mencius ("Chivalry"). 97 BC * Year 97 BC was a year of the pre-Julian Roman calendar. At the time it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Lentulus and Crassus (or, less frequently, year 657 ''Ab urbe condita). The denomination 97 BC for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. Events By place: Roman Republic: ** Consuls: Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus and Publius Licinius Crassus Dives. ** C. Decianus, the prosecutor of Furius, is himself condemned for his remarks about the death of Saturninus. ** The Romans subdue the Maedi and Dardani. ** L. Domitius takes harsh measures to restore order in Sicily. ** The censors, Flaccus and Antonius, remove M. Duronius from the senate because of his opposition to sumptuary laws. ** A decree of the Roman senate bans human sacrifices. ** Sulla displays a lion hunt for the first time in games at Rome. Asia Minor: ** Ariarathes VIII is forced out of Cappadocia by Mithridates, and dies soon afterwards. Asia: ** Sujin becomes emperor of Japan (approximate date). 74 BC * Methos loses money when the Immortal, Titus Marconus, loses his head to the Immortal, Marcus Aedieus. Marconus' Watcher lies in her Chronicle, ascribing the death to the much better Peter Gaicus ("To Be"). * * Year '''74 BC' was a year of the pre-Julian Roman calendar. At the time it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Lucullus and Cotta (or, less frequently, year 680 ''Ab urbe condita). The denomination 74 BC for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. Events By place: Roman Republic: ** Nicomedes IV, last king of Bithynia bequeaths his kingdom to the Roman Senate upon his death (75/4 BC). ** Roman forces under Lucius Lucullus defeat the forces of Mithridates VI of Pontus in the Battle of Cyzicus. ** Marcus Antonius (father of Mark Antony), a praetor, receives wide-ranging powers and considerable resources to fight the pirates in the Mediterranean Sea. ** Publius Servilius Vatia returns to Rome, he has triumphed against the pirates in Anatolia and is given the agnomen ''Isauricus. ** Quintus Opimius is prosecuted for overstepping his authority, and ruined by a conviction. ** Cyrene becomes a Roman province. Spain: ** Pamplona is founded. c55 BC * "Alex Raven", a member of the Carvetii people of Cumbria is alive when the Romans come to Britain ("Sins of the Father"). Year 55 BC was a year of the pre-Julian Roman calendar. At the time, it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Crassus and Pompey (or, less frequently, year 699 ''Ab urbe condita). The denomination 55 BC for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. Events By place: Roman Republic: *Consuls: Marcus Licinius Crassus and Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. *Consuls Marcus Licinius Crassus and Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus pass the Lex Trebonia. *Pompey's Theater, the first permanent (non-wooden) theatres in Rome. Built of stone on the Field of Mars, it included a temple to Venus Victorious, a public courtyard, and a meeting hall or ''curia in the far end near the "Sacred Area". *Fourth year of Julius Caesar's Gallic Wars: **Spring – Julius Caesar starts the season campaigning in Illyricum (in the Balkan region) against the Pirustae, who has been raiding Roman territory.[1] **Summer – Julius Caesar defeats the Usipetes and the Tencteri, two Germanic tribes who has been driven across the Rhine River by the Suebi. He spreads Roman law and order, and makes the whole country as far as the Channel accessible to trade. **May – Julius Caesar defeats a Germanic army then massacres the women and children, totalling 430,000 people, near the Meuse and Rhine Rivers (now known as the city of Kessel in the Netherlands). **June – Julius Caesar crosses the Rhine River near modern-day Koblenz. He constructs a wooden bridge between Andernach and Neuwied (Germany). Britain: *August 22 or August 26 – Julius Caesar commands the first Caesar's invasions of Britain, likely a reconnaissance-in-force expedition, in response to the Britons giving military aid to his Gallic enemies. Caesar retreats back to Gaul when the majority of his force is prevented from landing by storms. Parthia: *Mithridates III, claimant to the throne of Parthia, supported by Aulus Gabinius, Roman governor of Syria, is defeated by Surena, general under Orodes, in the Battle of Seleucia. 30 BC * The Egyptian Nefertiri and the Roman General Marcus Constantine are lovers during the reign of Cleopatra. After Octavian defeated Antony at Actium, the Roman Army marches on Egypt. Cleopatra commits suicide rather than be taken back to Rome in chains. Nefertiri turns on her lover, poisons herself, and is entombed in a sarcophagus ("Pharaoh's Daughter"). * Methos probably knew Cleopatra ("The Messenger"). Year 30 BC was either a common year starting on Wednesday, Thursday or Friday or a leap year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar (the sources differ, see leap year error for further information) and a common year starting on Wednesday of the Proleptic Julian calendar. At the time, it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Octavian and Crassus (or, less frequently, year 724 ''Ab urbe condita). The denomination 30 BC for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. Events By place: Roman Republic: * Gaius Julius Caesar Octavian becomes consul for the fourth time. His partner is Marcus Licinius Crassus the Younger. * Spring – Octavian leads his army to the Dardanelles, ships them across to Asia Minor and marches into Syria where Herod the Great sends him vows of loyalty and thousands of his own troops in support. * Summer – Cornelius Gallus lands in Cyrene and occupies Paraetonium. Mark Antony storms the city walls and blockades the harbour, then retreats his army (7 legions) to Egypt and receives the news that Pelusium has opened its gates to Octavian without resistance. * July 31 – Battle of Alexandria: Mark Antony achieves a minor victory over Octavian's forces, but most of his army subsequently deserts, leading to his suicide. * August 1 – Octavian Caesar captures Alexandria. This marks the official annexation of Ancient Egypt to the Roman Republic. * Cleopatra evacuates her court and treasury to Berenice on the west coast of the Red Sea, but king Malchus of Nabatea attacks from the desert and burns the Egyptian ships. * August 10 or 12 – With the death of Cleopatra and the execution of her son Caesarion, the Ptolemaic dynasty, the last of Ancient Egypt, comes to an end. The first year of Octavian's reign in Egypt. * The children of Cleopatra are spared by Octavian and taken back in triumph; Octavia Minor raises Alexander Helios, Cleopatra Selene and Ptolemy Philadelphus in her household in Rome. * Octavian claims Cleopatra's treasure in the mausoleum at the Taposiris Magna (Temple of Isis); he pays the salaries of his veteran legionaries and gives them land in Italy. Asia: * Possible date of composition of the ''Tirukkuṛaḷ, attributed to Thiruvalluvar. * First possible date for the invention of the wheelbarrow in history; as the 5th century Book of the Later Han states that the wife of the once poor and youthful imperial censor Bao Xuan of the Chinese Han dynasty helped him push a lu che back to his village during their feeble wedding ceremony, around this year. c1 BC * Methos last saw Silas before this time ("Revelation 6:8"). Year 1 BC was a common year starting on Friday or Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar (the sources differ, see leap year error for further information) and a leap year starting on Thursday of the Proleptic Julian calendar. It is also a leap year starting on Saturday, in the Proleptic Gregorian calendar. At the time, it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Lentulus and Piso (or, less frequently, year 753 ''Ab urbe condita). The denomination 1 BC for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. The following year is 1 AD in the widely used Julian calendar, which does not have a "year zero". Events By place: China: * Emperor Ai of Han dies and is succeeded by his 8-year-old cousin Ping of Han. Wang Mang is appointed regent by Grand Empress Dowager Wang Zhengjun, who is also his aunt. * Former regent Dong Xian, who was previously Emperor Ai of Han's lover, commits suicide with his wife. 20 AD * Darius is born, and is raised by the Goths ("Shadow of Obsession"). based on the vagueness of MacLeod's statement in "Band of Brothers", this could be anytime in the 100 years after 10 BCE. 34 AD * Methos is Remus, a slave in the house of Valerius Petronius ("Zealot"). c60 AD * Ceridwyn dies in an fight against the Romans ("Take Back The Night"). * She becomes Constantine's student ("Highlander: Zealot"). c68 AD * Methos has seen Nero ("Comes a Horseman"). * Darius is killed and made Immortal leading his tribe in battle. His teacher is Ahasuerus the Parthian ("Highlander: Shadow of Obsession"). 73 * 9 April/14 Nisan The defenders of Masada commit mass suicide rather than submit to the Romans. Avram ben Mordecai dies and becomes Immortal ("Highlander: Zealot"). * 10 April/15 Nisan Masada falls to the Romans. Avram ben Mordecai is found by Constantine and becomes his student ("Zealot"). 79 * Pompeii, Owain Mhic Leoid, becomes immortal at the age of 33 years. * Pompeii is destroyed in the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius. A Watcher legend describes this as the outcome of an Immortal killing another on Holy Ground ("Little Tin God"). 98 * Methos is in Rome, where he watches Christians being fed to lions ("Finale, pt. 2"). * AD 98 (XCVIII) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. At the time, it was known as the Year of the Consulship of Augustus and Traianus (or, less frequently, year 851 Ab urbe condita). The denomination AD 98 for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. Contents Events By place Roman Empire January 1 – Emperor Nerva suffers a stroke during a private audience. January 27 – Nerva dies of a fever at his villa in the Gardens of Sallust and is succeeded by his adopted son Trajan. Trajan is the first Roman Emperor born in Italica, near Seville. A brilliant soldier and administrator, he enters Rome without ceremony and wins over the public. Continuing the policies of Augustus, Vespasian and Nerva, he restores the Senate to its full status in the government and begins a form of state welfare aimed at assuring that poor children are fed and taken care of. He has a specific vision of the Empire, which reaches its maximum extent under his rule, and keeps a close watch on finances. Taxes, without any increase, are sufficient during his reign to pay the considerable costs of the budget. The informers used by Domitian to support his tyranny are expelled from Rome. In order to maintain the Port of Alexandria, Trajan reopens the canal between the Nile and the Red Sea. By topic Arts and sciences Tacitus finishes his Germania (approximate date). Commerce The silver content of the Roman denarius rises to 93 percent under emperor Trajan, up from 92 percent under Domitian. Deaths January 27 – Nerva, Roman emperor (b. AD 30) Casperius Aelianus, Roman praetorian prefect (b. AD 14) 409 * Darius and Grayson team up with Alaric. Darius becomes lovers with Alaric's sister, the proto-Immortal Callestina ("Shadow of Obsession"). 410 * Visigoths under Alaric and Darius sack Rome. Marcus Constantine may have been there ("Pharoah's Daughter", "Shadow of Obsession"). Callestina is killed and made Immortal. Darius leads his army away from Rome towards Paris. There he meets and kills Emrys, the oldest immortal ("Shadow of Obsession"). ''to Duncan, 1500 years ago, Darius led a Barbarian Army, swearing not to stop on his march from the Urals to the Sea. He turned back his army at the Gates of Paris after killing a holy man, the oldest then known Immortal, and this was the nly known [[Light Quickening]) n.b. Darius refers to this as being "1400 years ago". ] 440 * The Kurgan fights in Attila the Hun's army. (H1/s) 451 * Atilla is turned back at the Battle of Catalaunian Fields. Middle Ages (5th to the 14th century) c600 * Hamza el-Kahir born ("Highlander: Scimitar"). 698 * Amanda born (estimated) 765 * Methos accompanies a group of seven Irish Monks in a rowboat across the Atlantic of St. Brendan ("Till Death"). c800 * Kanwulf born ("Homeland"). based on his equipment and the comment that he had been rampaging the coast for "800 years" before "Duncan MacLeod came back from the dead to kill him." He is called a Viking but his axe and shield are more Saxon in design. 850 * Amanda is caught coming out of a plague house, and is killed by the Collectors of the Dead. Rebecca Horne rescues Amanda from being burned along with the other corpses. Amanda tries to steal Rebecca's crystal. Rebecca takes her in and trains her to use a sword, as well as the more civilized arts. ("Legacy", "Methuselah's Gift"). 853 * Amanda is chased and challenged by her first Immortal ("Methuselah's Gift") Hengist the Saxon c1150 * Kassim begins to work for the House of Al-Dineb ("Promises"). About this time, Carter Wellan becomes Harish Clay's student ("The End of Innocence"). c1160 * Xavier St. Cloud is born in Morocco ("Double Jeopardy"). 1163-1345 * Notre Dame de Paris Cathedral built. 1182 * Amanda comes across a peasant household in England, just after the Normans have killed the father, mother and son. The son, Kenneth, recovers, and Amanda takes in the young Immortal "Reunion"). 1183 * After waylaying tax collectors for a year, the Normans capture Amanda and hang her. Kenneth escapes and abandons her. She searches for him for three years ("Reunion"). c1190 * Amanda is supposed to have met King Richard the Lionheart ("The Lady and the Tiger") c1220 * Kane fights in Genghis Khan's Mongolian army. At some point he finds two Immortal warriors who look to him as their leader. (H3/s) c1250 * The Immortal Nakano was born in Japan and studied Zen Buddhism under Nichiren the monk. (H3/s) c1250/1300 Modern Era * Mako is a Lawman, even before he becomes Immortal ("Under Color of Authority"). 1327 * Amanda is godmother to one of 11 children. ("Love and Death") 1362 * Katya of Greenhill is involved with William of Godfrey. She is executed and becomes Immortal ("Justice"). 1400 * The Kurgan spent time in Florence during the reign of the Borgias as Popes. ("Highlander") c1450 * The Immortal Kane studied under the Immortal Sorcerer Nakano. He later betrayed Nakano and tried to take Nakano's head to gain his magic, but Nakano defeated him. Kane left, promising to return someday for his revenge. (H3,H3/s) * Gabriel Larca is an Immortal lawyer in Portugal ("Little Tin God"). 1452 * 20 March Northern Russia. The Kurgan becomes Immortal ("The Watchers"/v). 1453 * Methos studies medicine in Heidelburg ("One Minute To Midnight"). 1453-1535 * The Kurgan in Moscow ("The Watchers"/v). 1460 * Moorish rule in some city presumably in Spain ends with the invading Christian army. The Immportal Kasim promises to defend the descendants of Bu'adin al Dineb ("Promises"). 1472 * Kurgan takes Ivan Trotski's head ("The Watchers"/v). 1485 * Warren Cochrane is born near the Clyde in Scotland ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). c1500 * The "5th Chronicle" of the Watchers disappears ("The Watchers"). * Tak Ne/Ramirez visited Nakano in Japan and learned the skills of sword making and metallurgy. (H3/s) * Sometime after this date (upto the 1990s), Amanda stole a Gutenberg Bible in Paris. (?) * Sometime between 1505 and 1564, Amanda is supposed to have had an affair with Michelangelo. 1510 * A Watcher reports Gavriel Larca as a pirate in the Caribean ("Little Tin God"). 1513 * Warren Cochrane dies with his parents at the Battle of Flodden Fields ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). 1518 * Connor MacLeod is born in Glennfinnan, on Loch Shiel (H1). (January 1st? H1/s) c1520 * In Spain, Tak Ne, now using the identity of Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez, was appointed Chief Metallurgist to King Charles the Fifth. (H1,H1/s,N-"Highlander") 1526 * Gavriel Larca lands in the New World with Pizarro. He vanishes into the Jungle where he encounters a lost Mocha tribe ("Little Tin God"). c1535 * The Kurgan beheaded a Mongolian Immortal, then set out to find Connor MacLeod in the Scottish Highlands.(N-"Highlander") 1536-1610 * The Kurgan in Scottish Highlands ("The Watchers"/v). 1536 * In a battle between the MacLeods and the Frasers, Connor is killed by the Kurgan (H1). Was almost beheaded by the Kurgan after gaining Immortality; Accused of being a demon and banished from his village; Later met and married Heather McDonald. (H1,N-"Highlander",H1/s) His father changes the family's Tartan to honor the death of his son (H3). c1537 * Connor learns the skills of blacksmithing from Heather's father; Moved to the Jedburgh forge with his wife. (H1,N-"Highlander",H1/s) c1540 * Ramirez learned of the Scot from the clan MacLeod who was killed in battle in 1536. He set out to find the new Immortal. (H1/s) 1541 * Connor meets the Immortal Ramirez; Learned about his Immortality, the Rules of the Game, and the Kurgan (H1,H1/s)(The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1542) 1542 * Ramirez is killed by the Kurgan (H1). Connor acquires Ramirez' katana after Ramirez was found beheaded by the Kurgan. Watchers list this as 1601 ("The Watchers"/v). * Connor and Heather move from the forge to a farm outside the town of Montrose. (H1,H1/s) 1554 * Jeremy Dexter and Amanda steal from Queen Mary of England ("Thick as Thieves") 1555 * Living in Glencoe, Connor learns that his mother, Caiolin, is to be burned at the stake. He returns to Glenfinnan to help her. He fails, and accidentally kills a unarmed priest, Father Alasdair Rainey, and also kills Jacob Kell, making him Immortal (H4). 1565 * In Bourgoyne, France, Amanda befriends Christina, the daughter of the Duke. The young woman is killed by Immortal Vladimir Rankov ("The Manipulator") 1587 * Heather McDonald dies, Connor burns their Montrose farm and begins to wander the world in search of answers. (H1,H1/s) (The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1590) 1589 * Connor leaves the Highlands for Edinburgh where he learned to read and write. (N-"Highlander") 1592 * 21 Dec Duncan MacLeod born in Scotland, in Glennfinnan, on the shores of Loch Shiel ("The Gathering"; "Homeland"). He is born on the Winter Solstice ("Prophecy"). The parents of Duncan MacLeod (Ian/John and Mary), grieving over their still-born son are presented with a foundling by a peasant woman. Although the midwife declares the infant a "Changeling", they take him in and raise him as their son ("Family Tree"). As he grows he hears old stories of Connor McCleod, a man during his grandfather's day that was killed and did not die. 1599 * Connor leaves Edinburgh and travels to London, England. ("Highlander") c1605 * Connor travels through Africa where he meets the Immortal Sunda Kastagir. (H1/s,"Highlander") 1606 * The child Duncan meets the Immortal Cassandra, in a nearby forest, and nearly meets Roland Kantros ("Prophecy"). 1610 * The ship Jugleor finds Connor McLeod off Cape Horn ("Highlander: The Element of Fire"). He works on the ship for awhile and befriended the Captain, Carmichael. * Amanda discovers that the Immortal Evan Peyton poisoned his adopted brother to get the Inheritance ("Dead On Arrival"). 1611-1619 * The Kurgan in Milan ("The Watchers"/v). 1618 * Duncan is forced to kill his cousin Robert over Debra Campbell. Deborah dies accidentally, although her death is assumed to be a suicide ("Homeland"). 1622* * Duncan is apparently killed in a battle. He awakens shortly after, and is denied by the man whom he thought his father for a Devil. He wanders in the Highland wilderness for a short while after learning his origins ("Family Tree"; N-"The Element of Fire"). * Duncan meets an old Immortal ("Archangel"). 1624 * Duncan returns to Glenfinnan to find that his father has been killed. He hunts down and "kills" Kanwulf (an 800 year old Viking) ("Homeland"). (The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1618) 1625 * After a battle at Glen Fruin, Connor finds Duncan and takes him on as his student (H4). * Duncan and Connor meet Nerissa and Khorda ("The Element of Fire"). c1625 * Marcus Karolus is betrayed by his mortal lover, and is burned as a witch ("See no Evil"). 1631 * Duncan and Connor are in Ravenna, Italy (H4) 1632 * Nerissa's "Quickening" as Duncan takes his first head ("The Element of Fire"). DQ: Nerissa * Duncan kills an unidentified Immortal as his first Quickening ("Highlander: Scotland the Brave"). 1633 * Duncan is on his own, when people start dying around him, killed by a faceless Immortal. He leads that Immortal, Martin Hyde, back to Scotland, where Hyde hopes to find Connor. When they don't find him, he humiliates Duncan in combat, but lets him live ("Prodigal Son"). 1634 * Connor and Duncan part company (The Highlander:Endgame). * Duncan is present in Scotland when he witnesses his first Immortal being made, Devon Merrick, son of the Duke of Willoughby ("Black Tower"). 1635 * Duncan is met by two women Cavaliers, Amanda and Rebecca. Rather than taking his head Amanda takes his money-pouch. Duncan regains his money, and eventually becomes friends with the two women ("Legacy"). c1635 * Duncan is riding near Paris when he meets a group of peasants who are hunting a "monster that is impossible to kill". They come upon Ursa, a hulking giant of an Immortal who is more beast than man, who has spent much of his life living in caves. Duncan "kills the Monster" then later takes him to the Abbey of San Gustan where he would be protected ("The Beast Below"). 1637 * Duncan is in Verona, Italy, protecting the virtue of a nobleman's daughter. While so doing, he meets Hugh Fitzcairn ("Star Crossed"). * Duncan decides to learn to read. 1639* * Duncan and Fitzcairn, having been acting as bodyguards for the Duke of Milan, are discussing traveling to London, when they are attacked by three sword-wielding toughs. They defend themselves, but one of the toughs accidentally kills a man wearing a large pendant with a Watcher's sigil on it ("The Hunters"). * Duncan and Fitzcairn return to England, where they meet Mako ("Under Color of Authority"). They are barely able to read. is assumed 1640 * In France, Duncan meets the Immortal Kyra ("Patient Number Seven"). 1642 * Duncan learns to read ("Leader of the Pack") c1642 * Connor leaves Scotland again and began his journey across Europe and Asia to find the legendary Immortal Nakano, whom Ramirez told him about long ago. (H3/s) 1643 * Amanda is accused of witchcraft in the Black Forest and sentenced to burn by the Immortal Julian Heller ("The Ex-Files"). Before 1644 * Methos is in Ming Dynasty China ("Till Death"). c1650 * Connor travels to Japan where he studies with the Sorcerer Nakano. He is present when Nakano encounters Kane, and nearly escapes when Nakano's quickening brings down Mt. Niri on top of the evil Immortal and his two immortal henchmen (H3). 1653 * Duncan travels from Italy aboard a Venician Galley, which is captured by Pirates. Duncan is sold into slavery, and purchased by Hamza el Kahir (Scimitar"). Duncan is in Algiers with his friend Hamza el-Kahir. Hamza is killed during Duncan's first encounter with Xavier St. Cloud ("Finale", "Highlander: Scimitar"). 1653-65 * Duncan is in Algiers ("Measure of a Man"). 1655 * Duncan is in Venice, where he meets the Immortal Nicolo Machiavelli and his Immortal "Beauties" (Bernardo Caprio, Eugenia de la Croix, Sergei Aloysovitch, Annette Rouens, Cristofori, Paloma Alcina, Giuletta Fantini, Ruffio Mocenigo, Jean-Pierre) ("Measure of a Man"). (Also mentioned is Brother Andre). 1657 * Duncan is in "Southern Europe" learning from the Immortal sword master Graham Ashe (who claims to have taught Ramirez), when he is killed by Haresh Clay ("The End of the Innocence") 1658 * Duncan is in a Monastery in Switzerland, meets Brother Paul and Kalas. Duncan finally learns to appreciate reading ("Song of the Executioner"). 1663 * The Kurgan kills Flavin Parrochi ("The Watchers"/v). * Duncan is an actor in England with Walter ("Timeless"). 1665 * Duncan is almost burned at the stake for being a witch in England ("Shadows"). the clergy shown were inappropriately Catholic, and the English hanged witches, they only burned those few witches convicted of sorcery against the Crown 1666 * The Great Plague and Fire of London. Duncan may have been present ("The Blitz"). c1670 * Duncan is traveling in France when he hears a woman screaming. Rushing to the rescue, he chances upon Grace delivering a baby girl ("Saving Grace"). They eventually become lovers. could take place anytime between 1660-1680. It has been suggested that Duncan is wearing some form of uniform. * Duncan acts as a Weapons Master and military tutor for a Scottish Clan chief's son ("Unholy Alliance, pt.1") is a bit difficult since both he and his charge are in blue sett kilts. DQ: Michel de Bourgogne * Sometime during this era Duncan meets Warren Cochrane ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). 1680 * Duncan encounters Kristin Gilles in Normandy, where she tries to teach him to be a gentleman ("Chivalry"). 1684 * Date given in 4th Season Intro. c1685 * Duncan is in China ("Road not Taken"). Between 1685-1715 * Amanda is supposed to have taken a seven course dinner at Versailles with King Louis XIV 1689 * Duncan is at Killiecrankie, Scotland, in the army of Dundee against the English ("Scotland the Brave"). 1696 *Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn are in Paris, where they vie for the affections of the Immortal Lady Angelina. She marries the Immortal Baron Robert de Valicourt ("Till Death"). 1700-1755 * The Kurgan in northern Africa ("The Watchers"/v). 1712 * Duncan meets Dennis Keating in the Highlands. They return to England where they come into contact with Queen Anne, trying to come to end the war with France. Dennis is killed in a duel with the paid killer Paul Kinman. The Queen forbids Duncan to take his revenge ("Reluctant Heroes"). * Duncan travels to Kildare, Ireland with Connor, where they meet the proto-Immortal Kate Delany (H4) 1715 * Duncan marries Kate in Dublin. On their wedding night, he kills her, making her Immortal (H4) 1720 * Duncan is attempting to steal the Stone of Scone when he meets Fitzcairn under Westminster Abbey (Fitz' is trying to blow up the Abbey and King George). After a deciding game of Golf, Duncan helps Fitzcairn to try and steal the Crown Jewels ("Stone of Scone"). c1720? * Amanda is on board the Maria Rose ''when it sinks. She was helping two recently freed slaves going home with the deed to their land ("Birthright"). 1727 * Amanda and Mozart had an affair ("Love and Death") 1728 * Duncan is traveling by Coach from London, 25 miles from Dover (between Sittingbourne and Faversham), when he and his fellow passengers, Charles Guilford, Earl of Covington, and the Earl's mother, are attacked by the Immortal Highwayman, Walter Reinhardt. Duncan claims that he's just a merchant. He lets Reinhart live rather than take his head in front of mortal witnesses. He used a Common accent with the nobles he was traveling with and his Scots accent when he spoke to Reinhart. ("Revenge is Sweet"). 1730 * Duncan is caught hunting a bear in an English Forest, and is nearly beheaded by the local Sheriff. He is rescued by another Immortal, Charles Browning of York, who takes him to a nearby Inn. Browning gets Duncan drunk, then tries to kill him ("Counterfeit, Pt 1"). c1740 * Duncan is in Paris, undergoing a crisis of aging after the death of an old man Duncan saw being born. He goes to visit Segur, an older, more experienced Immortal. Martin Hyde shows up and kills Segur ("Prodigal Son"). 1745 * Duncan visits Glenfinnan and Loch Shiel ("Homeland"). doesn't return for 250 years, according to Dawson. * Duncan fights with Warren Cochrane against the English at Erishkay Island ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). 1746 * Warren Cochrane is killed publicly before the Battle of Culloden. Duncan fights with Bonnie Prince Charlie against the English at Culloden. ("Take Back the Night","Forgive Us Our Trespasses", "Through a Glass, Darkly") * Duncan may tell Connor about this battle shortly afterwords (H4). * James becomes immortal in the battle ("Scotland the Brave"). * Cerydwin (as Flora McDonald) helps Duncan smuggle Bonnie Prince Charlie out of Scotland ("Take Back the Night"). * After Culloden, Duncan goes on a killing spree, killing the English responsible for the slaughter ("Forgive Us Our Trespasses"). c1747 * Duncan visits Jerusalem for the first time ("Zealot"). 1750 * Duncan meets Kristov and band of Cossacks in Russia ("Testimony"). c1750 * Mako is a Sheriff in England to Dawson ("Under Color of Authority"). 1750 * The Kurgan encounters Kastagar ("The Watchers"/v). 1753 * Duncan is a guest of a Sultan in Turkey (Probably Constantinople as referred to in "Lady and the Tiger"), where he encounters Amanda in a seraglio. He frees her before she can have her hands cut off as a thief (for trying to steal the "Star of Allah"). The authorities almost flay him alive when they catch him ("Lady and the Tiger", "Finale, pt. 2","The Devil You Know"). 1755 * In North Africa, Duncan runs afoul of Kassim, who still serves the House of Al Dineb ("Promises"). c1770 * Connor serves as Captain of the ''Thunderer in the British navy (H1/s). 1776 * In Virginia, Connor, using the identity of "Adrian Montague", visits with Thomas Jefferson while artist Mathew Lennox painted a portrait of Jefferson. MacLeod and Jefferson discussed the importance of an American navy and the chances America would have in the Revolutionary War. (H1/s) * In British held New York, Amanda encounters the new Immortal, Sean, and fails to save his mother. ("War and Peace") 1777 * Connor spent the winter with Immortal friend Kastagir at Valley Forge, both fighting with George Washington's troops in the Revolutionary War. (H1/s) 1778 * Duncan is serving as an officer aboard an English Merchantman, captained by Immortal Terence Kincaid. Faced by starvation and dying of thirst, the crew mutinies and abandons Kincaid on a desert island, and attempts to return to China to re-provision. This condemns Kincaid to a century of death and rebirth of starvation and thirst ("Reunion"). * Duncan is shipwrecked in Japan. He becomes friends with the Hideo Koto, the Samurai who is eventually ordered to commit sepukku for allowing a Gaijin to live. He gives Duncan his katana, or his assistance in the suicide. Duncan swears to defend Koto's family if they ever ask him "The Samurai"). c1780 * Duncan is in China. Duncan returned to visit Kiem Sun who had perfected his mind control drug--except it killed the subjects ("Road not Taken"). He meets Mei-Ling Hsin, and learns "Way of the White Crane" ("They also serve"). * Some time around this, Amanda "liberates" Marie Antoinette's tiara ("The Devil You Know") 1781 * Duncan visits the Dalai Lama in Lhassa ("Highlander: The Path"). 1783 * Connor is in Boston, where he duels Bassett for calling his wife a "bloated warthog" (H1). He is accompanied by Sunda Kastagir who posed as an eastern prince. (H1,H1/s,N-"Highlander") * Duncan acts as a bodyguard French Baron during peace talks with the British. The Immortal, Kuyler, disguised as an acrobat/magician kills the Baron ("For Evil's Sake", Highlander:Endgame timeline). 1784 * Duncan carouses with his friend, the thief Gabriel Piton ("Eye of the Beholder"). 1785 * Duncan has an affair with a English Duchess. Kanis threatens her over the life of a common boy, and Kanis is hanged ("Leader of the Pack"). In a fight with Piton over a stolen necklace, Duncan grants his friend his life ("Eye of the Beholder"). 1786 * Warren Cochrane has a falling out with Duncan over Prince Charlie at Auberge aux Arts, in Normandy ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). * Duncan is riding hard through England when he meets Terence Coventry ("Dramatic License") 1788 * Connor is in England, where he meets and falls in love with Sarah Barrington; He leaves her to join the Revolution in France. (H3,H3/s) 1789 * The Abbey of San Gustan is destroyed. Ursa, the undying gardener flees into the Catacombs it is possible that he formed some basis for the "Phantom of the Opera" legend as he is gradually drawn to the music ("Beast Below"). * tells Tessa that he lived through the Reign of Terror ("Counterfeit, pt.2"). 1790 * Connor is in France. He returns to Paris where his is imprisoned and convicted of "Treason" and sentenced to the Guillotine. His Immortal friend, Pierre Bouchet, takes his place at the execution Pierre, allowing Connor to escape (H3). c1790 * Felicia Martins forges the Coronelli Map of London ("Free Fall"). 1792 * Traveling around France with a Duke, Amanda is captured and sentenced to execution. The Immortal Talia Bauer who sentenced Amanda freed her asking for a future repayment ("Inferno"). 1795 * Duncan is training a young Immortal, Jean-Phillipe de Lefaye. c1795 * Connor is again in England where he secretly visits the home of Sarah Barrington to see her once more and finds that she is now married and had children. He leaves England and travels back to America. (H3,H3/s) 1796 * Connor McLeod, using the identity of "Adrian Montague", buys property on Hudson Street in New York City. (H1/s) * Duncan and Hugh FitzCairn are in Paris, invited to the 100th Anniversary of Robert and Angelina de Valincourt's marriage. They must help Gina in rescuing Robert from the guillotine ("Till Death"). c1800 * Duncan lives with Amanda in a Bavaria. She left with Zachary Blaine, stealing Duncan's horse, leaving Duncan "holding the bag" ("Lady and the Tiger"). * Duncan witnesses the Quickening of an Immortal named "Gerard" being taken by "Alexi" ("Sins of the Father"). 1803 * Morgan D' Estaing is disinherited and then killed by his mortal family. He becomes Immortal and is found by Xavier St. Cloud ("Double Jeopardy"). 1805 * Duncan just returned to England with a mortal friend and hangs in his place when the friend is accused of murder ("Blackmail"). 1806 * Morgan D'Estaing returns to his family's estate, just before the arrival the English Army including Duncan) arrives. D' Estaing and St. Cloud murder the family ("Double Jeopardy"). 1810 * Duncan travels through Switzerland to French border with Immortal friend Brian Cullen; both drinking ("Courage"). c1814 * Duncan is in the British Army, a Highland reg. (Probably the Dragoons Regiment, The Scots Greys, according to his uniform ("Band of Brothers") in the early Napoleonic Wars ("Unholy Alliance, pt.2"). * This is probably when he fails to save an innocent man's life ("Nowhere to Run"). 1815 * 15 Jun Connor is in Belgium where he fights alongside Wellington in the Battle of Waterloo. (H1/s,H3/s) Duncan fights at Waterloo, alongside the Watcher Rodney MacFergus ("Little Tin God"). * Duncan meets Darius on a battlefield and joins him. They return to Darius' church in Paris ("Band of Brothers", "Shadow of Obsession"). They help out the young Immortal Violane Armand ("Shadow of Obsession"). 1816 * Duncan leaves Darius at his chapel in Paris, intending to go to America ("Band of Brothers"). Duncan sails to America along with his Watcher ("Little Tin God"). 1817 * Duncan is in Snake River, Montana where he runs across the Immortal John Durgan. Durgan kills a priest to steal the Cross, and Duncan promises the priest he will return the cross to the church. ("Cross of St. Antoine"). * Rodney MacFergus puts in for retirement from the Watchers ("Little Tin God"). * Methos is at the birth of Frankenstein's Monster with Percy Shelley, Mary Shelley, and the Immortal Byron ("Modern Prometheus") is filling the role of Dr. John Polidori. 1818 * GH is Herbert Gris, "lost at sea" ("Finale"/v). c1820 * Connor vacations with the Duke of Wellington. ("Highlander") * Amanda claims to have stolen the Star of India from the Duke of Wellington (?) 1825 * Duncan is in Philadelphia where he is friends with Immortal David Keogh, who wants to marry a wealthy man's daughter and is refused ("Obsession"). c1827 * Callestina as Sharon Talbot rejoins with Grayson in Canada ("Shadow of Obsession"). 1830 * Duncan encounters Gavriel Larca in Peru, where the latter is living as an incarnation of the Mocha "Decapitator". When Lorca fails to defeat Duncan, the tribe turns on their false god ("Little Tin God"). 1833 * Duncan meets the Immortal bounty hunter, Regan Cole, who hunts him down for a Duke whose wife "dallied" with him. ("Deadly Exposure"). c1835 * Duncan and Connor are together in London. Connor gets the red-headed lady ("The Gathering"). 1839 * Connor assumes the identity of "Jacques Lefeburt" who died as a baby in 1819. With his new identity he inherits the New York Hudson Street property from Adrian Montague. (H1/s) 1840 * Duncan 1st meets Melvin Korash aka Kronos ("Comes a Horseman") 1842 * Duncan returns to Paris to visit Darius ("Shadow of Obsession"). DQ: Violane 1840s * During a visit to Paris, Duncan tries to warn Grace not to go with Carlo Sendaro to his Amazon plantation, that Sendaro is not a good person ("Saving Grace"). * Still in Paris, Duncan is looking for business investments and his partners are killed by another Immortal who wants to marry the daughter of one of the victims for her money ("The Vampire"). 1847 * Duncan is in a Gypsy Company, traveling with his friends, the Immortals Jacob Galati and Irena ("One Minute to Midnight") * Duncan is in a gypsy camp, where a gypsy lover of Duncan's, curses him when she sees in his palm he will never marry anyone, even though he said he would marry her ("The Darkness"). 1851 * Duncan is in Madrid, where he dances Flamenco, while learning a fighting style from Otavio Consone ("Duende"). 1853 * As Captain of the ship Rosemary, Connor gives fellow Immortals Duncan MacLeod (on his second trip to America) and Amber Lynn passage to America by way of Asia; During the voyage in early 1854, the ship was attacked and destroyed by the Immortal pirate Khordas. (H2,"The Element of Fire") 1854 * In San Francisco, Duncan meets Brian Cullen again. He discovers that Brian has begun to loose his nerve and is addicted to opium ("Courage"). * Duncan visits Madrid ("Duende"). 1858 * given in 4th Season Intro * Connor MacLeod is captain of the Rosemary (H2). 1859 * Carl Robinson dies for the first time in Louisiana ("Run for your Life"). 1860 * Mako becomes a Federal Marshal to Dawson ("Under Color of Authority"). c1860s * Amanda spent a springtime in Paris with Marco Becker (Passion Play) 1861-1865 * Duncan and Connor are in the American Civil War. Duncan is helping slaves escape to the north. participation is presumed from a photo on his wall in H3 ("Innocent Man"). c1862 * Duncan is hanged as a spy after being caught helping slaves escape without his uniform. Capt. Lucas Desiree, CSA, an Immortal, is a witness to the hanging and later digs him up ("Innocent Man"). 1863 * GH is Confederate officer at Battle of Gettysburg ("Finale"/v) c1863 * Also while helping slaves escape, Duncan finds a child Immortal; a Union drummer boy, Sean Zale. Unfortunately the boy is beheaded when Duncan leaves him. ("The Lamb") c1865 * Amanda is supposed to have modeled for Rodin ("The Lady and the Tiger"). 1866 *In Annapolis, MD Duncan is challenged to a duel by the fiance of Bess, with whom he is found literally rolling in the hay. Bess is killed by accident ("Epitaph for Tommy"). 1867 * Duncan is in Mexico fighting against Maximilian with an Immortal friend, Paul, a former Roman slave. He realizes Paul fights for the love of the fight ("The Revolutionary"). * Amanda is in Manchester, working with the Immortal Derek Markham. He teaches her about kidnapping, but she eventually turns him in ("Love and Death") 1868 * In the Dakota Territory, Duncan tries to help Cheska, an Indian slave. Cheska is killed by a townsman, irate from the Indian Wars ("The Innocent"). 1869 * Duncan begins living with Little Deer's Tribe ("Something Wicked") 1870 * Felicia Martins kills Devereaux's wife and adopted child ("Free Fall"). 1872 * Duncan is living with a Lakota band with Little Deer. He meets up with Connor about the time that the band is massacred by soldiers when he wasn't there. The soldiers were led by an army scout, the Immortal Kern. Duncan begins to track Kern ("The Gathering","Line of Fire","Something Wicked"). 1873 * Duncan meets up with Kol'tec. They cure Duncan's hate. Duncan flees to build his cabin on Holy Ground near the Pacific Northwest ("The Gathering","Line of Fire","Something Wicked"). * Duncan meets Carl the Hermit who teaches him to track ("Mountain Men"). * Duncan and Gregor, an Immortal doctor, try to help during a cholera epidemic. Gregor is shot by the father of one of the cholera victims ("Studies in Light"). 1877 * Duncan deposits 10,000 francs in a bank in Paris ("Reasonable Doubt"). 1879 * Connor fights in the Zulu Wars with the 17th Lancers as a private soldier; Captured by Cetewayo's troops, he kills one of Cetewayo's best warriors. He is freed by Kastagir and escaped to the English troops in the north ("Highlander",H1/s). 1888 * In San Francisco, Duncan is visiting Kit O'Brady, the Immortal owner of the Double Eagle Saloon, when Amanda cheats Kit out of his Saloon ("Double Eagle"). * In London, Connor tracks and beheads an Immortal who had been murdering many prostitutes in the Whitechapel district of London's East End for several months. (H3/s) 1889 * Eiffel Tower is built for the World Exhibition in Paris. Duncan may have been present ("Finale pt.2"). 1890's * Duncan is in Seattle (?) Duncan fights in an illegal bare knuckle bout for his Immortal friend Thomas Sullivan ("The Fighter"). * Duncan is in Pacific Northwest working for a newspaper. Duncan falls in love with Sarah Carter, and only later discovers that she was already married. When he finds out, Duncan almost beats her husband, Henry, to death in a rage. Later Henry shoots Duncan while ordering him off his land, in front of Sarah, who rejects Duncan is in terror when he revives ("Obsession"). * Methos claims to have ridden with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid ("Judgement Day"). c1895 * Duncan is in the Pacific Northwest, editor and publisher of the North West Ledger, when he tries to protect Tim Ramsey, a young man who rode with the Daltons ten years earlier, from Nako, an Immortal US Marshal one is hard to date since Ramsey mentions The Alaska Gold Rush (1895), Duncan mentions the Territorial Government (Washington becomes a State in 1889), Mako has US jurisdiction, and it is ten years after Ramsey rode with the Daltons (who robbed trains in the early 1890s) ("Under Color of Authority"). * Duncan and Fitzcairn travel to Alaska to search for gold ([[Highlander: White Silence]") 1896 * In Boston, Duncan is set up by a helpless female Immortal, Sharon, for Axel, an evil Immortal who uses her as bait and kills her when she tries to leave him ("Rite of Passage"). * Robert and Angelina de Valincourt's 200th Anniversary ("Till Death"). 1897 * Duncan owns a hotel in Nantucket. Connor, using the identity "David Carruthers" as Captain of the ship "The Dido", helps Duncan defeat the Immortal Khordas ("The Element of Fire"). * Amanda is in New York, where her friend Morgan Kenworthy is killed and becomes Immortal ("Bloodlines") c1900 * Amanda is involved with Andre Korda ("A Matter of Time"). c1902 * Connor attends an Ivy League college and plays on their rugby or football team. (H2) c1905 * Duncan is in New York's Little Italy where he tries to help a grocer named Giuseppe fight the Black Hand. The grocer is shot for not paying protection ("Revenge of the Sword"). * Between this and 1917, Amanda took some lessons from Mata Hari in Paris. (?) 1907 * Off the south seas, Amanda is mentored by the Immortal Korda ("A Matter of Time") 1908 * In London, Amanda runs into her longtime competitor, Jade. ("The Frame") * In Paris, Amanda poses for Antonio Ravelli's "Nude with a Cabernet" ("The Frame") 1910 * Amanda met Florence Nightingale (1820-1910) (?) 1912 * 12 Apr Amanda goes down on the RMS Titanic ("The Devil You Know"). 1913 * Tarsis takes in Kagan ("Reasonable Doubt"). c1914 * Connor fights for the Allies in World War I. (H2) 1916 * GH is publisher English publisher Benjamin Tyson ("Finale"/v). * Duncan is in Arabia with Lawrence ("Scimitar"). 1917 * Duncan is in World War I as an ambulance driver for the Red Cross. Xavier St. Cloud steals the army payroll by gassing everyone, but fails to kill Duncan. Duncan meets the Immortal psychoanalyst Sean Burns ("For Tomorrow We Die", "Deliverance", N-"Zealot", H4) * Amanda is on the Western Front, and winds up stealing some important documents ("Unknown Soldier") 1918 * In France, Duncan is in the trenches, collecting the wounded, when he meets Col. Simon Killian, who receives word that the war has ended, just before leading his men on one last rush "over the top", causing the deaths of 300 German and British solders. Later, Duncan is in London at Killian's trial. When the Colonel is sentenced to be executed, Duncan convinces the Tribunal that Killian is insane and should be committed instead ("The Colonel"). * Duncan is in Russia staying with the family of a countess. She and her children are arrested and condemned to be shot under the orders of a People's Committee led by the Immortal Drakov. Duncan saves the family by promising Drakov that he would not fight him unless they were the Final Two ("Warmonger"). 1919 * Duncan is outside Dublin. Annie Devlin and her mortal husband try to convince Duncan to join the Irish revolution. He refuses and Annie's husband is killed. Annie refuses to escape with him "Eye for an Eye"). 1920 * Duncan is in Paris. He introduces Maria Campolo to Anthony Neri, "the World's Greatest Tenor" (actually Kalas). They fight and Duncan destroys Kalas' voice ("Methos"). c1920 * Duncan visits his friend, Jesse Collins, who has left college to work in his father's coal mine. A six week long strike has been taking place among the workers, led by an agitator, and the workers are considering escalating to force. Duncan tries to convince Collins not to join the strike. Collins is killed by Pinkerton agents hired by his father to protect the mines ("The Zone"). 1921 * Duncan is in Seattle, visiting his friend, an Immortal, Michael Moore, a Doctor at a lunatic asylum. He arrives just after Michael's wife Jeanette is killed by Quentin Barnes, Michael's alternate personality ("Turnabout"). 1923 * In Paris, Tarsis makes Kagan immortal ("Reasonable Doubt"). 1924 * Duncan is in unnamed east coast city, where the New Year's party is raided for liquor. Duncan tells his girlfriend he can never father children ("Bless the Child") . 1925 * Marcus Korolus brutally murders five women, scalping them, in Seattle. He is finally stopped by Duncan ("See No Evil") (The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1921) DQ: Marcus Karolus c1925 * Connor assumes the identity of "Alfred Nicholson" and inherits the Hudson Street property in New York from Jacques Lefeburt. (H1,H1/s) 1926 * Duncan spends some time traveling with Amanda in the Barnum and Bailey Circus ("Lady and the Tiger"). They leave the circus in Missouri, and Amanda begins a five state bank robbery "spree" with Immortal Corey Raines (a la Bonnie and Clyde). After Duncan refuses to dig them up in South Dakota, he is somehow left "holding the bag" with the Federal Marshals ("Lady and the Tiger", "Money No Object"). 1927 * Connor attends the World Series (New York Yankees vs. Pittsburgh Pirates) and receives an autographed baseball from Babe Ruth. (H3) 1929 * Duncan is in New York CIty where he meets and tries to mentor the brand new Immortal, Johnny Kay, a punk kid ("Glory Days"). * Duncan is in Louisiana, where he helps Carl Robinson, another immortal, to evade a lynch mob ("Run for your Life"). 1930 * Duncan is in Paris, where he is caught up in a gangster-style bank robbery committed by Tarsis and Kagan ("Reasonable Doubt"). DQ: Tarsis 1936 * Duncan is a smuggler in Berlin. Duncan helps a physicist escape the Nazi's while Amanda steals plates for US dollars. He lets Amanda escape in the airplane in his place ("The Return of Amanda"). * 9 March Watcher Hans Schultz photographs Duncan in Berlin ("Finale"/v). 1937 * Duncan is a reporter in Spanish Civil War. He has dealings with Kage, who betrays the Republican forces they are with ("Blind Faith"). 1938 * GH is SS Officer Heinrich Greich ("Finale"/v). c1938 * Duncan is in Russia, trying to to get people out of Stalinist Russia with his girlfriend Niva. He is betrayed by Alexei Voshin who wants to kill him ("The Sea Witch"). * Duncan is in an unknown city where he meets a photographer named Linda Plager. They become lovers, and he teaches her to look for the good in her work. She eventually tells him to leave because loving him is a distraction to her work ("Studies in Light"). * Duncan is in an unknown city, where he meets the Immortal Benny Carbasa, and is "killed" by Sid Lankowski, the gangster who would become Simon Lang ("Vendetta"). 1940 * Duncan is in London during the Blitz, where he loves and loses Diane Terrin, a reporter ("The Blitz"). * Grace finally leaves Carlos Sendaro ("Saving Grace"). 1943 * Duncan is in French Resistance around Paris ("For Tomorrow We Die","Mortal Sins"). * Connor McLeod finds the orphaned 9-year old Rachel Ellenstein hiding in the middle of a town destroyed by a raging World War II battle and takes her with him to safety; He returns to New York City to raise Rachel as his adopted daughter. (H1,H1/s, H4) * Alex Raven is 'killed' in the Warsaw Ghetto ("Sins of the Fathers"). * 18 Jan Duncan meets Avram ben Mordecai in Warsaw ("Zealot"). * 18 Apr-8 My Duncan takes part in the Warsaw Ghetto uprising along with Avram ben Mordecai ("Zealot"). 1944 * Ingrid Henning fails to kill Adolf Hitler ("The Valkyrie"). 1946 * Duncan meets with the Immortal Liam O'Rouke and his mortal love, Tara. They are Irish terrorists who blow up the Light Horse Pub ("To Be"). 1950 * Duncan, Amanda and FitzCairn steal the Stone of Scone and play some golf ("Stone of Scone"). * Duncan becomes involved in a scheme to steal the Stone of Scone from Westminster Abbey ("Scotland the Brave"). 1952 * Grace becomes involved with Paul Warren ("Saving Grace"). * Elena Morena is born in Buenos Aires ("Justice"). * 12 Apr Amanda is involved with a bombing in Warsaw, tricked by the Immortal Mario Cardoza ("Full Disclosure"). 1953 * GH is Chicago banker Harold Grimes ("Finale"/v). 1954 * Duncan is visiting Carl Robinson, who is pitching against Satchel Paige, when segregation is declared unconstitutional ("Run for your Life"). * Amanda might have served as technical advisor on "To Catch a Thief", but was busy stealing the Brendisi Emerald ("The Devil You Know"). 1958 * 24 Aug Tessa Noel born "Counterfeit, Pt 2", * In Greenwich Village, Duncan is about to fight Bryce Korland when Korland is killed by Kol'tec ("Something Wicked"). * In Buenos Aries, Katya adopts Elena Morena ("Justice"). 1959 * The Dalai Lama is exhiled from Tibet ("The Path"). c1960 * Quentin Barnes is executed in the electric chair. He is buried at the prison.("Turnabout"). 1963 * In New York's theater district, Amanda meets up with her old friend, Marco Becker, and meets his wife Lucy. They are premiering their play "Timeless" ("Passion Play") 1968 * Joe Dawson, "Boyscout", is injured in Vietnam, losing both legs. He is carried to a field hospital by Sgt Andy Cord, an Immortal who had been "killed" in the same attack. While in the hospital he is recruited by the Watcher Ian Bancroft ("Brothers in Arms") * 20 Aug Amanda is in Prague, where she meets a spy named Charlie. ("So Shall Ye Reap") c1969 * Joe Dawson meets James Horton ("Unholy Alliance"). 1971 * Consone murders Anna Hidalgo's fiancee in Madrid. She moves to Paris ("Duende"). c1972 * Duncan is in Paris where he sees Anne Wheeler's artworks ("Eyewitness"). 1974 * Approximate birth date for Richie Ryan. 1975 * Duncan is in Cambodia where he is attempting to help a nun to evacuate nearly a dozen children from the Kmer Rouge. He encounters Kage ("Blind Faith"). c1975 * Connor assumes the identity of "Russell Nash" who died at birth in 1945; he inherits the Hudson Street property in New York from Alfred Nicholson; He opens an antiques store on the first floor of his building. (H1,H1/s) 1977 * Emily Ryan, Richie's foster mother, dies ("Family Tree") 1979 * Joe Dawson is assigned to "Watch" Duncan. says he's been watching Duncan for "13 years" in "The Watchers"; Date given in "Finale pt.2"/v 1980 * In Paris, Duncan is battles Kuyler, who has become an assassin and a terrorist. They are interrupted by the Gendarmerie, led by LeBrun. During his flight from the police, he meets Tessa, where she is working as a tour guide ("For Evil's Sake", "The Darkness"). * Lucas Desiree moves into a cabin in the north woods ("Innocent Man"). * About this time, Caleb Cole's wife dies. He drags her son Josh into the Mountains ("Mountain Men"). 1981 * Warren Cochrane assumes the identity of Warren Goddard ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). * Consone runs over Anna Hidalgo in Paris ("Duende"). 1985 * Highlander: The Gathering (H-1). The last six Immortals (Osta Vazilek, Iman Fasil, Sunda Kastagir, Yung Dol Kim, Connor MacLeod, and the Kurgan) are compelled to gather in and around New York City to kill one another until only one remained. Connor MacLeod was the victor, and thus the prophetic "Gathering" began. To this day. the "Gathering" continues. Connor tours Scotland with his new wife Brenda Wyatt after the events in New York City. (H1,H1/s,N-"Highlander",HTV). Connor and Brenda open an antique shop on Camden Alley (N-"Highlander"). CQ: Osta Vasililek? CQ: Iman Fasil CQ: Kurgan 1986 * In Scotland, Connor attends the annual meeting of the Clan MacLeod in Dunvegan Castle on the Isle of Skye and applies for membership under the name "Russell Nash", claiming to be the only living descendant of Connor MacLeod. (H3,H3/s) Brenda dies in a car accident in Scotland (H3). * Methos begins to work for the Watchers ("Methuselah's Gift"). c1988 * Connor adopts John. They live near Marakesh (H3). * Col. Simon Killian is released from the insane asylum he's been locked up in for 70 years ("The Colonel"). 1988 * 31 Dec Duncan fights Walter Reinhart on a rooftop, over a New Years Eve party (It is unclear where the rooftop is, or even if it is a building or a boat) ("Revenge Is Sweet"). 1992/93 * The Immortal Irena is killed by James Horton in the presence of her husband, Jacob Gollati ("One Minute to Midnight"). * The Gathering. Connor McCleod visits Duncan McCleod. Richie tries to rob MacCleod's shop. * Innocent Man 21 Sep based on "Finale, pt.2"/v An old friend of Duncan's, Lucas Desiree, is found decapitated in his cabin. A reporter, Randi McFarland, is investigating the murders Slan Quince and Lucas Desiree. DQ: Sheriff Howard Crowley * Road Not Taken * Bad Day in Building A * Free Fall. Felicia Martins kills Devereaux. She is a suspect in the rash of decapitations in town after she jumps from a skyscraper and escapes from the Morgue. * Deadly Medicine * Mountain Men DQ: Caleb Cole * Revenge is Sweet DQ: Walter Reinhart * The Sea Witch DQ: Alexi Voshin * Eyewitness DQ: Andrew Ballin * Family Tree * See No Evil. "The Slasher", a mortal serial killer duplicates the murders committed in 1925 by Marcus Karolus. * Band of Brothers. 14 Feb based on "Finale, pt.2"/v Duncan, Tessa, and Richie move to Paris for Tessa's job. DQ: Grayson * For Evil's Sake. Duncan and Tessa move into their Barge. DQ: Kuyler * For Tomorrow We Die * The Beast Below * Saving Grace DQ: Carlos Sendaro * The Lady and the Tiger. Duncan encounters Amanda and Zachary Blaine. AQ: Zachary Blaine * Avenging Angel. DQ: Alfred Cahill * Eye of the Beholder. 6 May based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Gabriel Pitan * Nowhere to Run * The Hunters. May based on "Finale, pt.2"/v Darius is killed by mortal "Hunters" c1993 * While excavating for a new hospital, Quentin Barnes/Michael Moore is exhumed ("Turnabout"). 1993/94 * The Watchers * Studies in Light. Duncan meets with two old friends. Linda Plager dies and Gregor/Greg Powers is reborn. * Turnabout. DQ: Michael Moore/Quentin Barnes * The Darkness. Duncan discovers DeSalvo's Gym. Tessa and Richie are killed in a mugging after she is rescued from the Hunter Pallin Wolf. Richie becomes Immortal. is buried in Paris * Eye For An Eye. Irish Terrorists try to assasinate the Irish Ambassador. Richie has a run in with Annie Devlin. * The Zone * The Return of Amanda * Revenge Of The Sword * Run For Your Life * Epitaph For Tommy DQ: Anthony Gallen * Bless the Child * The Fighter 31 Jan based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Thomas Sullivan * Under Color of Authority RQ: Mako * Unholy Alliance, Part 1 * Unholy Alliance, Part 2 22 Feb based on "Finale, pt.1"/v DQ: Xavier St. Cloud * The Vampire 28 Feb based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Nicholas Ward * Warmonger DQ: Drakov * Pharaoh's Daughter DQ: Nefertiri * Legacy. 8 May Luther kills Rebecca Horne, and tries for Amanda and Duncan. based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Luther * Prodigal Son DQ: Martin Hyde * Counterfeit, Part 1 * Counterfeit, Part 2. Horton tries to use a fake Tessa to mess with Duncan. 1994 * Highlander 3 (H-3). The cave of the Sorceror Nakano, under Mt. Niri is excavated, freeing Kane and his henchmen. Kane travels to New York City where he meets Connor. Connor leaves his home in Africa and returned to New York in search of an old enemy; Confronted the Immortal Kane and one of his warriors in New York City; Afterward he returned to Scotland and married his third wife Alexandra Johnson, a descendant of his old love Sarah Barrington. (H3,H3/s) CQ: Kane [Sometime after this, Connor returns to New York, where he rejoins Rachael in the Antique Business, under the banner of Ellenstein/McLeod Antiques at the Hudson Street address. Their shop is destroyed by an explosion, killing Rachael. Connor goes into seclusion with the Watcher's sanctuary. (H-4). 1994/95 * GH is Industrialist Graydon Hammer ("Finale"/v). * The Samurai DQ: Michael Kent * Line of Fire DQ: Kern * The Revolutionary DQ: Paul Karros * Cross of St. Antoine DQ: John Durgan * Rite of Passage. Amanda gets a new student, the new Immortal Michelle Webster. DQ: Axel Whittaker * Courage DQ: Brian Cullen * The Lamb * Obsession * Shadows DQ: John Garrick * Blackmail DQ: Lyman Kerlow, DQ: Peter Matlin * Vendetta * They Also Serve DQ: Michael Christian * Blind Faith * Song of the Executioner. Duncan "dies" in a fight with Kalas, and moves back to France. * Star-Crossed * Methos. Duncan meets the "Oldest Immortal". Kalas goes to prison. * Take Back the Night * Testimony DQ: Kristov * Mortal Sins DQ: Ernst Daimler * Reasonable Doubts DQ: Lucas Kagan * Finale, Part 1. Kalas discovers the Watcher's database. * Finale, Part 2. Duncan and Amanda tango on the Eiffel Tower. DQ: Kalas Events January * January 1 ** The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) is established. ** The Zapatista Army of National Liberation begins their war in Chiapas, Mexico. * January 8 – Soyuz TM-18: Valeri Polyakov begins his 437.7 day orbit, eventually setting the world record for days spent in orbit. * January 11 – The Irish government announces the end of a 15-year broadcasting ban on the Provisional Irish Republican Army and its political arm Sinn Féin. * January 14 – U.S. President Bill Clinton and Russian President Boris Yeltsin sign the Kremlin accords, which stop the preprogrammed aiming of nuclear missiles toward each country's targets, and also provide for the dismantling of the nuclear arsenal in Ukraine. * January 17 – The 6.7 Mw Northridge earthquake strikes the Greater Los Angeles Area with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), leaving 57 people dead and more than 8,700 injured. * January 19 – Record cold temperatures hit the eastern United States. The coldest temperature ever measured in Indiana state history, −36 °F (−38 °C), is recorded in New Whiteland, Indiana. * January 25 – U.S. President Bill Clinton delivers his first State of the Union address, calling for health care reform, a ban on assault weapons, and welfare reform. * January 26 – Student David Kang fires two blank shots from a starting pistol at Prince Charles in Sydney, Australia. February * February 3 – In the aftermath of the Chadian–Libyan conflict, the International Court of Justice rules that the Aouzou Strip belongs to the Republic of Chad. * February 5 – Byron De La Beckwith is convicted of the 1963 murder of civil rights leader Medgar Evers. * February 6 – Markale massacres: a Bosnian Serb Army mortar shell kills 68 civilians and wounds about 200 in a Sarajevo marketplace. * February 9 – The Vance–Owen peace plan for Bosnia and Herzegovina is announced. * February 12 ** Edvard Munch's painting The Scream is stolen in Oslo (it is recovered on May 7). ** The 1994 Winter Olympics begin in Lillehammer. * February 24 – In Gloucester, local police begin excavations at 25 Cromwell Street, the home of Fred West, a suspect in multiple murders. On February 28, he and his wife are arrested. * February 25 – Israeli Kahanist Baruch Goldstein opens fire inside the Cave of the Patriarchs in the West Bank; he kills 29 Muslims before worshippers beat him to death. * February 28 ** Four United States F-16s shoot down four Serbian J-21s over Bosnia and Herzegovina for violation of the Operation Deny Flight and its no-fly zone. ** At midnight Walvis Bay is officially handed over to Namibia by South Africa. March * March – The People's Republic of China gets its first connection to the Internet.3 * March 6 – A referendum in Moldova results in the electorate voting against possible reunification with Romania. * March 12 ** A photo by Marmaduke Wetherell, previously touted as "proof" of the Loch Ness Monster, is confirmed to be a hoax. ** The Church of England ordains its first female priests. * March 14 ** Apple Computer, Inc. releases the Power Macintosh, the first Macintosh computers to use the new PowerPC microprocessors. ** The Linux kernel version 1.0.0 is released after over two years of development. * March 15 – U.S. troops are withdrawn from Somalia. * March 20 – Italian journalist Ilaria Alpi and TV cameraman Miran Hrovatin are assassinated in Somalia. * March 21 – The 66th Academy Awards, hosted by Whoopi Goldberg, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles. Steven Spielberg's Holocaust drama, Schindler's List, wins seven Oscars including Best Picture and Best Director (Spielberg). * March 23 ** Green Ramp disaster: two military aircraft collide over Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina causing 24 fatalities. ** Mexican presidential candidate Luis Donaldo Colosio is assassinated at a campaign rally in Tijuana. * March 27 ** TV tycoon Silvio Berlusconi's right-wing coalition wins the Italian general election. ** The biggest tornado outbreak in 1994 occurs in the southeastern United States; one tornado kills 22 people at the Goshen United Methodist Church in Piedmont, Alabama. * March 28 – Shell House massacre: Inkatha Freedom Party and ANC supporters battle in central Johannesburg, South Africa. * March 31 – The journal Nature reports the finding in Ethiopia of the first complete Australopithecus afarensis skull. April Nelson Mandela casts his vote in the 1994 South African general election * April 2 – The National Convention of New Sudan of the SPLA/M opens in Chukudum. * April 6 – Rwandan President Juvénal Habyarimana and Burundi President Cyprien Ntaryamira die when a missile shoots down their jet near Kigali, Rwanda. This is taken as a pretext to begin the Rwandan genocide. * April 7 – The Rwandan genocide begins in Kigali, Rwanda. * April 16 – Voters in Finland decide to join the European Union in a referendum. * April 20 – South Africa adopts a new national flag, replacing the "Oranje, Blanje, Blou" flag that was used during apartheid. * April 21 – The Red Cross estimates that hundreds of thousands of Tutsi have been killed in Rwanda. * April 25 – Sultan Azlan Muhibbudin Shah ibni Almarhum Sultan Yusuff Izzudin Shah Ghafarullahu-lahu ends his term as the 9th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. * April 26 ** Tuanku Jaafar ibni Almarhum Tuanku Abdul Rahman, Yang di-Pertuan Besar of Negeri Sembilan, becomes the 10th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. ** China Airlines Flight 140, an Airbus A300, crashes while landing at Nagoya, Japan, killing 264 people. * April 27 – South Africa holds its first fully multiracial elections, marking the final end of the last vestiges of apartheid. Nelson Mandela wins the elections and is sworn in as the first democratically-elected president the following month. May * May 1 – Three-time Formula One world champion Ayrton Senna is killed in an accident during the San Marino Grand Prix in Imola, Italy. * May 5 – The Bishkek Protocol between Armenia and Azerbaijan is signed in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan; effectively freezing the Nagorno-Karabakh conflict. * May 6 – The Channel Tunnel, which took 15,000 workers more than seven years to complete, opens between England and France, enabling passengers to travel between the two countries in 35 minutes. * May 10 ** Nelson Mandela is inaugurated as South Africa's first black president. * May 17 – Malawi holds its first multiparty elections. * May 20 – After a funeral in Cluny Parish Church, Edinburgh attended by 900 people and after which 3,000 people lined the streets, John Smith is buried in a private family funeral on the island of Iona, at the sacred burial ground of Reilig Odhráin, which contains the graves of several Scottish kings as well as monarchs of Ireland, Norway and France.4 * May 22 – Pope John Paul II issues the Apostolic Letter Ordinatio sacerdotalis from the Vatican, expounding the Catholic Church's position requiring "the reservation of priestly ordination to men alone". June * June 1 – The Republic of South Africa rejoins the Commonwealth after the first democratic election. South Africa left the then British Commonwealth in 1961. * June 6–8 – Ceasefire negotiations for the Yugoslav War begin in Geneva; they agree to a one-month cessation of hostilities (which does not last more than a few days). * June 12 – Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Lyle Goldman are murdered outside the Simpson home in Los Angeles. O. J. Simpson is later acquitted of the killings, but is held liable in a civil suit. * June 15 – Israel and the Vatican establish full diplomatic relations. * June 17 ** NFL star O. J. Simpson and his friend Al Cowlings flee from police in his white Ford Bronco. The low-speed chase ends at Simpson's Brentwood, Los Angeles mansion, where he surrenders. ** The 1994 FIFA World Cup starts in the United States. * June 23 – The International Olympic Committee celebrates its first centennial. * June 25 – Cold War: the last Russian troops leave Germany. * June 26 – Microsoft announces it will no longer sell or support the MS-DOS operating system separately from Microsoft Windows. This had been its mainstay since 1980.[importance?] * June 28 – Members of the Aum Shinrikyo cult execute the first sarin gas attack at Matsumoto, Japan, killing eight and injuring 200. * June 30 – An Airbus A330 crashes during a test flight near Toulouse, France, where Airbus is based, killing the seven-person crew. The test was meant to simulate an engine failure at low speed with maximum angle of climb. * June 30 ** The Liberal Democratic Party in Japan regained power after spent 11 months of opposition, with the coalition with Japanese Socialist Party. ** Tropical Storm Alberto forms, hitting parts of Florida causing $1.03 billion in damage and 32 deaths. July Brown spots mark impact sites of the Shoemaker–Levy Comet on Jupiter's southern hemisphere. * July 2 – Colombian footballer Andrés Escobar, 27, is shot dead in Medellín. His murder is commonly attributed as retaliation for the own goal Escobar scored in the 1994 FIFA World Cup against the United States soccer team. * July 4 – Rwandan Patriotic Front troops capture Kigali, a major breakthrough in the Rwandan Civil War. * July 5 – Jeff Bezos founds Amazon. * July 7 – 1994 civil war in Yemen: Aden is occupied by troops from North Yemen. * July 8 – North Korean President Kim Il-sung dies, but officially continues to hold office. * July 12 – The Allied occupation of Berlin ends with a casing of the colors ceremony attended by U.S. President Bill Clinton. * July 16–22 – Fragments of Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9 impact the planet Jupiter. * July 17 – Brazil wins the 1994 FIFA World Cup, defeating Italy 3–2 in a penalty shootout in the final (full-time 0–0). * July 18 ** AMIA bombing: In Buenos Aires, a terrorist attack destroys a building housing several Jewish organizations, killing 85 and injuring many more. ** Rwandan Patriotic Front troops capture Gisenyi, forcing the interim government into Zaire and ending the Rwandan genocide. * July 25 – Israel and Jordan sign the Washington Declaration as a preliminary to signature on October 25 of the Israel–Jordan peace treaty, which formally ends the state of war that has existed between the nations since 1948. August * August 5 – Groups of protesters spread from Havana, Cuba's Castillo de la Punta ("Point Castle"), creating the first protests against Fidel Castro's government since 1959. * August 12 ** Woodstock '94 begins in Saugerties, New York. It is the 25-year anniversary of Woodstock in 1969. ** All Major League Baseball players go on strike, beginning the longest work stoppage in the sport's history. * August 31 ** The Provisional Irish Republican Army announces a "complete cessation of military operations". ** The Russian army leaves Estonia and Latvia, ending the last traces of Eastern Europe's Soviet occupation.5 September * September 3 – Cold War: Russia and the People's Republic of China agree to de-target their nuclear weapons against each other. * September 5 – New South Wales State MP for Cabramatta John Newman is shot outside his home, in Australia's first political assassination since 1977. * September 8 – USAir Flight 427, a Boeing 737 with 132 people on board, crashes on approach to Pittsburgh International Airport killing all on board. * September 13 – President Bill Clinton signs the Federal Assault Weapons Ban, which bans the manufacture of new firearms with certain features for a period of 10 years. * September 14 – The 1994 World Series is officially cancelled due to the ongoing work stoppage. It is the first time a World Series will not be played since 1904. * September 16 ** Danish tour guide Louise Jensen is abducted, raped and murdered by three British soldiers in Cyprus.6 ** Britain lifts the broadcasting ban imposed on Sinn Féin and paramilitary groups from Northern Ireland. * September 19 – U.S. troops stage a bloodless invasion of Haiti to restore the legitimately-elected leader, Jean-Bertrand Aristide, to power. * September 28 ** The car ferry MS Estonia sinks in the Baltic Sea, killing 852 people. ** José Francisco Ruiz Massieu, Mexican politician, is assassinated on orders of Raúl Salinas de Gortari. * September–October – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq threatens to stop cooperating with UNSCOM inspectors and begins to once again deploy troops near its border with Kuwait. In response, the U.S. begins to deploy troops to Kuwait. October * October 1 ** In Slovakia, populist leader Vladimír Mečiar wins the general election. ** Palau gains independence from the United Nations Trusteeship Council. * October 4 – In Switzerland, 23 members of the Order of the Solar Temple cult are found dead, a day after 25 of their fellow cultists are similarly discovered in Morin-Heights, Quebec. * October 8 – Iraq disarmament crisis: The President of the United Nations Security Council says that Iraq must withdraw its troops from the Kuwait border, and immediately cooperate with weapons inspectors. * October 12 – NASA loses radio contact with the Magellan spacecraft as the probe descends into the thick atmosphere of Venus (the spacecraft presumably burned up in the atmosphere either October 13 or October 14). * October 15 ** After three years of U.S. exile, Haiti's president Aristide returns to his country. ** Iraq disarmament crisis: following threats by the U.N. Security Council and the U.S., Iraq withdraws troops from its border with Kuwait. November * November 5 ** A letter by former U.S. President Ronald Reagan, announcing that he has Alzheimer's disease, is released. ** George Foreman wins the WBA and IBF World Heavyweight Championships by KO'ing Michael Moorer becoming the oldest heavyweight champion in history. ** Influential Afrikaner theologian and critic of apartheid Johan Heyns is assassinated; the killers are never apprehended or identified. * November 6 ** A flood in Piedmont, Italy, kills dozens of people. ** Bražuolė bridge bombing in Lithuania damages a railway bridge but trains are stopped in time to avoid casualties. * November 7 – WXYC, the student radio station of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, provides the world's first internet radio broadcast. * November 8 ** Georgia Representative Newt Gingrich leads the United States Republican Party in taking control of both the House of Representatives and the Senate in midterm congressional elections, the first time in 40 years the Republicans secure control of both houses of Congress. George W. Bush is elected Governor of Texas. ** Hurricane Gordon hits Central America, Jamaica, Cuba, the Bahamas, Haiti and the Southeastern United States, causing $594 million in damages and 1,152 fatalities. * November 13 ** Voters in Sweden decide to join the European Union in a referendum. ** The first passengers travel through the Channel Tunnel. * November 16 – A federal judge issues a temporary restraining order, prohibiting the State of California from implementing Proposition 187, that would have denied most public services to illegal aliens. * November 20 – The Angolan government and UNITA rebels sign the Lusaka Protocol. * November 28 – Voters in Norway decide not to join the European Union in a referendum. December * December 1 – Ernesto Zedillo takes office as President of Mexico. * December 2 – The Australian government agrees to pay reparations to indigenous Australians who were displaced during the nuclear tests at Maralinga in the 1950s and 1960s. * December 3 ** Sony releases the PlayStation video game system in Japan; it would sell over 100 million units worldwide by the time it was discontinued in 2006. ** Taiwan held the first full local elections; James Soong elected as the first and only direct elected Governor of Taiwan, Chen Shui-bian became the first direct elected Mayor of Taipei, Wu Den-yih became the first directed Mayor of Kaohsiung. * December 11 – Russian president Boris Yeltsin orders troops into Chechnya. * December 13 ** The trial of former President Mengistu begins in Ethiopia. ** Fred West, 53, a builder living in Gloucester, is remanded in custody, charged with murdering 12 people (including two of his own daughters) whose bodies are mostly found buried at his house in Cromwell Street. His wife Rose West, 41, is charged with 10 murders. * December 14 – Construction commences on the Three Gorges Dam, at Sandouping, China. * December 19 ** A planned exchange rate correction of the Mexican peso to the US dollar, becomes a massive financial meltdown in Mexico, unleashing the 'Tequila' effect on global financial markets. This prompts a US$50 billion "bailout" by the Clinton Administration. ** Civil unions between same-sex couples are legalized in Sweden. * December 31 is skipped by the Phoenix Islands to switch from the UTC−11 time zone to UTC+13, and by the Line Islands to switch from UTC−10 to UTC+14. The latter becomes the earliest time zone in the world, one full day ahead of Hawaii. Date unknown * Pyroclastic flows – clouds of scalding gas, pumice, and ash – rapidly descend an erupting Mount Merapi volcano in central Java, causing sixty deaths. * Online service America Online offers gateway to World Wide Web for the first time. This marked the beginning of easy accessibility of the Web to the average person in the U.S. * The population of Nigeria exceeds 100 million, making it the first African state to have a population above 100 million. 1995/96 * Homeland. Duncan returns to Glenfinnan. He meets his clans woman Rachael MacLeod. DQ: Kamwulf * Brothers in Arms DQ: Andrew Cord * The Innocent. DQ: Tyler King Richie is forced to take responsibility for Mikey, a mentally handicapped Immortal. * Leader of the Pack DQ: Kanis * Double Eagle. Amanda returns, as does Kit O'Brady. * Reunion. Kenny returns. DQ: Terence Kincaid * The Colonel. DQ: Col. Simon Killian * Reluctant Heroes. DQ: Paul Kinman * The Wrath of Kali. DQ: Kamir * Chivalry. Kristin Gilles enters Richie's life. Methos takes her head (the first he's taken in 200 years). MQ: Kristen Gilles * Timeless * The Blitz * N-The Path (Sometime in 1996). Duncan meets with the Dali Lama. * Hayoka. DQ: Kol'tec. Duncan's "Dark Quickening" * Deliverance (Was: Leap of Faith.) DQ: Sean Burns. Duncan returns to France. Methos helps him recover from his "Dark Quickening". * Promises. DQ: Kassim. Nasir, the last scion of the House of Al Dineb is killed. Kasim burns Duncan's Barge, and kidnaps Rachael MacLeod. * Methuselah's Gift. Amanda is attacked by mortals seeking the last piece of the Methuselah Crystal, which Methos is also looking for. * The Immortal Cimoli. DQ: Daimon Case * Through a Glass, Darkly * Till Death * Double Jeopardy. DQ: Morgan D'Estaing * Judgement Day. Joe Dawson is called to France where he is put on trial by the Watchers for his crimes. 1996/97 * In Buenos Aires, Armando Batista kills Elena Morena ("Justice"). * One Minute To Midnight. DQ: Jacob Gollati (n.b. Jacob is killed by the Watcher Jack Shapiro, though Duncan takeses the Quickening) * Prophesy DQ: Roland Kantros * The End of the Innocence DQ: Harish Clay * Manhunt * Glory Days DQ: Johnny Kay * Dramatic Licence. The Romance novel Blade of the MacLeods is published. * Money No Object * Haunted * Little Tin God DQ: Gabriel Lorca * The Messenger (was "Old & Wise"). A false Methos turns up, preaching peace. * The Valkyrie * Comes a Horseman * Revelations 6:8. DQ: Caspian, DQ: Kronos, MQ: Silas * The Ransom of Richard Redstone * Duende DQ: Octavio Consone * Forgive Us Our Trespasses * The Modern Prometheus * Archangel DQ: Richie Ryan 1997 Duncan spends a year in seclusion on holy ground (referred to in "Avatar" and "Armageddon" 1997/98 * Avatar * Armageddon. Duncan defeats Ahriman. * Sins of the Father Raven episode * Diplomatic Immunity * Prisoner Number 7 episode * Black Tower * Unusual Suspects. Flashback episode with Fitzcairn * Justice episode * Deadly Exposure Cole episode * Two of Hearts episode * Indiscretions MQ: Morgan Walker * To Be * Not To Be. DQ: Liam O'Rourke * 6 April/14 Nisan N-Zealot [This is the date of the 1998 14 Nisan, since the peace talks are currently going on (as of November 1997). * N-Shadows of Obsession * N-The Captive Soul MQ: Khyan Events January * January 1 - The Emergency Alert System was first introduced. * January 17 – A Delta II rocket carrying a military GPS payload explodes, shortly after liftoff from Cape Canaveral. * January 18 – In northwest Rwanda, Hutu militia members kill six Spanish aid workers, three soldiers, and seriously wound another. * January 19 – Yasser Arafat returns to Hebron after more than 30 years, and joins celebrations over the handover of the last Israeli-controlled West Bank city. * January 20 – Bill Clinton is sworn in for a second term as President of the United States. * January 22 – Madeleine Albright becomes the first female Secretary of State, after confirmation by the United States Senate. February * February 4 ** On their way to Lebanon, two Israeli troop-transport helicopters collide, killing 73. ** After at first contesting the results, Serbian President Slobodan Milošević recognizes opposition victories in the November 1996 elections. * February 10 – Sandline affair: Australian newspapers publish stories that the government of Papua New Guinea has brought mercenaries onto Bougainville Island. * February 13 – STS-82: Tune-up and repair work on the Hubble Space Telescope is started by astronauts from the Space Shuttle Discovery. * February 22 – In Roslin, Scotland, scientists announce that an adult sheep named Dolly had been successfully cloned, and was born in July 1996. * February 27 – Divorce becomes legal in the Republic of Ireland. * February 28 – North Hollywood shootout: Two robbers wearing kevlar body armor armed with AK-47s containing armor-piercing bullets injure 17 police officers and civilians in a gun battle. The incident sparks debate on the appropriate firepower for United States patrol officers to have available in similar situations in the future. March * March 4 – U.S. President Bill Clinton bans federal funding for any research on human cloning. * March 7 – In Sri Lanka, the Tamil Tigers overrun a military base and kill at least 100. * March 13 ** India's Missionaries of Charity chooses Sister Nirmala to succeed Mother Teresa as its leader. ** The National People's Congress of the People's Republic of China creates a new Chongqing Municipality, out of part of Sichuan. * March 16 – Sandline affair: On Bougainville Island, soldiers of commander Jerry Singirok arrest Tim Spicer and his mercenaries of the Sandline International. * March 18 – The tail of a Russian An-24 charter plane breaks off while en route to Turkey, causing the plane to crash, killing all 50 on board, and resulting in the grounding of all An-24s. * March 21 – In Zaire, Étienne Tshisekedi is appointed prime minister; he ejects supporters of Mobutu Sese Seko from his cabinet. * March 22 – The Comet Hale–Bopp makes its closest approach to Earth. * March 24 – The 69th Academy Awards, hosted by Billy Crystal, are held at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, with The English Patient winning Best Picture. * March 24–26 – In San Diego, 39 Heaven's Gate cultists commit mass suicide at their compound. * March 26 – Julius Chan resigns as prime minister of Papua New Guinea, ending the Sandline affair. * March 30 – Channel 5 began broadcasting and was the fifth and final national terrestrial analogue network in the United Kingdom. April * April 3 – The Thalit massacre in Algeria: all but 1 of the 53 inhabitants of Thalit are killed by guerrillas. * April 14 ** Fire breaks out in a pilgrim camp on the Plain of Mena, 11 kilometres (6.8 mi) from Mecca; 343 die. ** Former S.S. Captain Erich Priebke is retried; on July 22 he is sentenced to five years in prison. * April 18 – The Red River of the North breaks through dikes and floods Grand Forks, North Dakota, and East Grand Forks, Minnesota, causing US$2 billion in damage. * April 21 – A Pegasus rocket carries the remains of 24 people into earth orbit, in the first space burial. * April 22 ** Haouch Khemisti massacre: 93 villagers are killed in Algeria. ** A 126-day hostage crisis at the residence of the Japanese ambassador in Lima, Peru. * April 23 – 42 villagers are killed in the Omaria massacre in Algeria. * April 29 ** The Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW), CWC treaty enters into force. ** Two trains crash at Hunan, China; 126 are killed. May * May 2 – The Labour Party of the United Kingdom returns to power for the first time in 18 years, with Tony Blair becoming Prime Minister, in a landslide majority in the 1997 general election. * May 3 – Katrina and the Waves win the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 for the UK with Love Shine a Light. * May 9 – The first genetically modified three-parent baby is born.1 * May 10 – The 7.3 Mw  Qayen earthquake strikes eastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of X (Extreme). At least 1,567 were killed and 2,300 were injured. * May 11 – IBM's Deep Blue defeats Garry Kasparov in the last game of the rematch, the first time a computer beats a chess World champion in a match. * May 12 ** The Russian–Chechen Peace Treaty is signed. ** An F1-rated tornado strikes downtown Miami, causing $525,000 in damages. Pictures and videos of this tornado made news headlines around the world. * May 15 – The United States government acknowledges existence of the "Secret War" in Laos (1953–1975) during the Vietnam War, and dedicates the Laos Memorial in honor of Hmong and other "Secret War" veterans. * May 16 ** President Mobutu Sese Seko is exiled from Zaire. ** U.S. President Bill Clinton issues a formal apology to the surviving victims of the Tuskegee Study of Untreated Syphilis in the Negro Male and their families. * May 17 – Troops of Laurent Kabila march into Kinshasa. * May 23 – Mohammad Khatami wins the 1997 Iranian presidential election and becomes the first Iranian Reformist president. * May 25 – A military coup in Sierra Leone replaces President Ahmad Tejan Kabbah with Major Johnny Paul Koroma. * May 27 – The second-deadliest tornado of the 1990s hits in Jarrell, Texas, killing 27 people. * May 31 – The 13-kilometer Confederation Bridge, the world's longest bridge spanning ice-covered waters, opens between Prince Edward Island and New Brunswick, Canada. June * June 1 ** Socialist Party-led Centre-left coalition won the second-round in 1997 French legislative elections, began with the third Cohabitation (1997–2002). ** Hugo Banzer wins the Presidential elections in Bolivia. * June 2 – In Denver, Colorado, Timothy McVeigh is convicted on 15 counts of murder and conspiracy for his role in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * June 10 – Khmer Rouge leader Pol Pot orders the killing of his defense chief, Son Sen, and 11 of Sen's family members, before Pol Pot flees his northern stronghold. * June 11 – In the United Kingdom, the House of Commons votes for a total ban on handguns. * June 13 – A jury sentences Timothy McVeigh to death for his part in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * June 16 – About 50 people are killed in the Daïat Labguer (M'sila) massacre in Algeria. * June 21 - The Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA) plays its first game at The Great Western Forum in Los Angeles. * June 25 ** A massive eruption of the Soufrière Hills volcano on the island of Montserrat leads to evacuation and eventual abandonment of the capital, Plymouth. ** An unmanned Progress spacecraft collides with the Russian space station Mir. * June 26 – Bertie Ahern is appointed as the 10th Taoiseach of the Republic of Ireland and Mary Harney is appointed as the 16th, and first female, Tánaiste, after their parties, Fianna Fáil and the Progressive Democrats respectively, win the 1997 General Election. * June 26 – Bloomsbury Publishing publishes J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in London. July * July – The 1997 Central European flood occurs across Poland, Germany, and the Czech Republic. * July 1 – The United Kingdom hands sovereignty of Hong Kong to the People's Republic of China. * July 2 – The Bank of Thailand floats the baht, triggering the Asian financial crisis. * July 4 – NASA's Pathfinder space probe lands on the surface of Mars. * July 5 ** In Cambodia, Hun Sen of the Cambodian People's Party overthrows Norodom Ranariddh in a coup. ** The Egyptian Islamic Group announces a cessation-of-violence initiative. * July 8 – NATO invites the Czech Republic, Hungary, and Poland to join the alliance in 1999. * July 10 – In London, scientists report their DNA analysis findings from a Neanderthal skeleton, which support the out of Africa theory of human evolution, placing an "African Eve" at 100,000 to 200,000 years ago. * July 11 – Thailand's worst hotel fire at Pattaya kills 90. * July 13 – The remains of Che Guevara are returned to Cuba for burial, alongside some of his comrades. Guevara and his comrades were executed on October 9 1967 in Bolivia. * July 15 – Spree killer Andrew Cunanan shoots fashion designer Gianni Versace dead outside Versace's Miami residence. * July 17 – The F. W. Woolworth Company closes after 117 years in business. * July 25 – K. R. Narayanan is sworn in as India's 10th president and the first member of the Dalit caste to hold this office. * July 27 – About 50 are killed in the Si Zerrouk massacre in Algeria. * July 30 – 18 people are killed in the Thredbo landslide in the Snowy Mountains resort in Australia. August * August 1 – Boeing and McDonnell Douglas complete a merger. * August 3 – Between 40 and 76 villagers are killed in the Oued El-Had and Mezouara massacre in Algeria. * August 3–11 – Two of the three islands of the Union of the Comoros – Anjouan and Mohéli – attempt to revert to colonial rule by France. The plan fails when the French government of President Jacques Chirac refuses to recolonize them resulting in the two islands being reintegrated into the Comoros over the next two years. * August 4 – Jeanne Calment, the oldest person ever, dies at age 122 years 164 days in Arles, France. * August 6 – Korean Air Flight 801 crash lands west of Guam International Airport, resulting in the deaths of 228 people. * August 20 – More than 60 are killed, 15 kidnapped in the Souhane massacre in Algeria. * August 26 ** 60–100 are killed in the Beni Ali massacre in Algeria. ** The Independent International Commission on Decommissioning is set up in Northern Ireland, as part of a peace process. * August 29 – Over 98 (and possibly up to 400) are killed in the Rais massacre in Algeria. * August 31 – Death of Diana, Princess of Wales: Diana, Princess of Wales is taken to a hospital after a car accident shortly after midnight, in the Pont de l'Alma road tunnel in Paris. She is pronounced dead at 4:00 am. September The funeral cortege of Diana, Princess of Wales, en route to Westminster Abbey from Kensington Palace. * September 1 – Dublin Regulation on treatment of applications for right of asylum under European Union law first comes into force. * September 5 ** Over 87 are killed in the Beni Messous massacre in Algeria. ** The International Olympic Committee picks Athens, Greece, to be the host city for the 2004 Summer Olympics. * September 6 – The funeral of Diana, Princess of Wales, takes place at Westminster Abbey, watched by over two billion people worldwide. * September 11 – Scotland votes in favour of a devolved Parliament forming the Scottish Parliament less than two years later * September 13 – Iraq disarmament crisis: An Iraqi military officer attacks an UNSCOM weapons inspector on board an UNSCOM helicopter, while the inspector attempts to take photographs of unauthorized movement of Iraqi vehicles inside a site designated for inspection. * September 15 – The Norwegian parliamentary election was held in Norway. * September 17 – Iraq disarmament crisis: While waiting for access to a site, UNSCOM inspectors witness and videotape Iraqi guards moving files, burning documents, and dumping waste cans into a nearby river. * September 18 ** Wales votes in favour of devolution and the formation of a National Assembly for Wales. ** Al-Qaeda carries out a terrorist attack in Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina. * September 19 – 53 are killed in the Guelb El-Kebir massacre in Algeria. * September 21 – The Islamic Salvation Army, the Islamic Salvation Fronts' armed wing, declares a unilateral ceasefire in Algeria. * September 25 – Iraq disarmament crisis: UNSCOM inspector Dr. Diane Seaman catches several Iraqi men sneaking out the back door of an inspection site, with log books for the creation of prohibited bacteria and chemicals. * September 26 ** Garuda Indonesia Flight 152 crashes while on approach to Medan, North Sumatra, during the 1997 Southeast Asian haze, killing all 234 people on board. This becomes the deadliest aviation accident in Indonesian history. ** An earthquake strikes the Italian regions of Umbria and Marche, causing part of the Basilica of St. Francis at Assisi to collapse. October * October 2 – British scientists Moira Bruce and John Collinge, with their colleagues, independently show that the new variant form of the Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease is the same disease as Bovine spongiform encephalopathy. * October 4 – Loomis Fargo Bank Robbery: The second largest cash robbery in U.S. history ($17.3 million, mostly in small bills) occurs at the Charlotte, North Carolina office of Wells Fargo. An FBI investigation eventually results in 24 convictions and the recovery of approximately 95% of the stolen cash. * October 12 – 43 are killed at a false roadblock, in the Sidi Daoud massacre in Algeria. * October 15 ** Andy Green sets the first supersonic land speed record for the ThrustSSC team, led by Richard Noble of the UK. ThrustSSC goes through the flying mile course at Black Rock Desert, Nevada at an average speed of 1,227.985 km/h (763.035 mph). ** NASA launches the Cassini–Huygens probe to Saturn. * October 16 – The first color photograph appears on the front page of The New York Times. * October 17 – The remains of Che Guevara are laid to rest with full military honours in a specially built mausoleum in the city of Santa Clara, Cuba, where he had won the decisive battle of the Cuban Revolution 39 years before. * October 29 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq says it will begin shooting down Lockheed U-2 surveillance planes being used by UNSCOM inspectors. November * November 11 – Telecom companies WorldCom and MCI Communications announce a US$37 billion merger to form MCI WorldCom, the largest merger in U.S. history. * November 12 – Mary McAleese is elected the eighth President of Ireland in succession to Mary Robinson, the first time in the world that one woman has succeeded another as elected head of state. * November 13 – Ramzi Yousef is found guilty of masterminding the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. * November 17 – In Luxor, Egypt, 62 people are killed by 6 Islamic militants outside the Temple of Hatshepsut. * November 19 – In Des Moines, Iowa, Bobbi McCaughey gives birth to septuplets in the second known case where all seven babies are born alive, and the first in which all survive infancy. * November 27 – NASA's Tropical Rainfall Measuring Mission is launched, the start of the satellite component of the Clouds and the Earth's Radiant Energy System. December * December 1 – In the Indian state of Bihar, Ranvir Sena attacks the CPI(ML) Party Unity stronghold Lakshmanpur-Bathe, killing 63 lower caste people. * December 3 – In Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, representatives from 121 countries sign a treaty prohibiting the manufacture and deployment of anti-personnel land mines. However, the United States, the People's Republic of China, Russia, South Korea and 32 other nations do not sign and/or ratify the treaty. * December 10 – The capital of Kazakhstan is moved from Almaty to Astana. * December 11 – The Kyoto Protocol is adopted by a United Nations committee. * December 19 ** Janet Jagan (widow of Cheddi Jagan) takes office in Guyana. ** James Cameron's Titanic, the then highest-grossing film of all time, based on the 1912 disaster and the 1985 discovery, premieres in the U.S. ** SilkAir Flight 185 crashes into the Musi River, near Palembang in Indonesia, killing 104. * December 21 – Brazil beats Australia 6–0 in the Confederations Cup final. * December 24 – 50–100 villagers are killed in the Sid El-Antri massacre in Algeria. * December 27 – Ulster loyalist paramilitary leader Billy Wright is assassinated in Northern Ireland, inside Long Kesh prison. * December 29 – Hong Kong begins to kill all the chickens within its territory (1.25 million) to stop the spread of a potentially deadly influenza strain. * December 30 – Wilaya of Relizane massacres of December 30, 1997: In the worst incident in Algeria's insurgency, 400 are killed from four villages in the wilaya of Relizane. Date unknown * The Toyota Prius, the first hybrid vehicle to go into full production, is unveiled in Japan on October 24, and goes on sale in Japan on December 9. It comes to U.S. showrooms on July 11, 2000. 1998/1999 The Raven * Amanda moves in with her old friend Lucy. * Reborn Amanda meets Nick Wolfe. * Full Disclosure AQ: Mario Cardoza * Bloodlines AQ: Morgan Kenworthy (Nick?) * Immunity AQ: Stephen Collier * So Shall Ye Reap * Birthright * Crime and Punishment * The Unknown Soldier * Cloak and Dagger * Passion Play * The Devil You Know Oct Date given on the security camera * A Matter of Time * The French Connection. Amanda and Nick travel to Paris. AQ: Frank Brennan * The Rogue * Inferno * The Frame Amanda encounters her old competitor, Jade. * Love and Death * Thick as Thieves * The Manipulator * The Ex-Files AQ: Julian Heller (n.b. Nick took his head) * War and Peace * Dead On Arrival 2001-4? * Highlander: Endgame is unclear - it is ten years after Connor disappeared after his Hudson Street shop was destroyed, killing Rachael DQ: Connor MacLeod DQ: Jacob Kell http://www.personal.utulsa.edu/~marc-carlson/game/hightime.txt Category:Highlander: The Series